


Devilish Angel

by Princess_Dom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Jeong Yunho, Angel Kang Yeosang, Angel Park Seonghwa, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choi San is Whipped, Devil Choi San, Devil Song Mingi, Devils, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Mates, Multi, Mystery, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/pseuds/Princess_Dom
Summary: "Once upon a time, a devil and a vampire fell in love with each other. The end.""Hold up, you're not even going to make me feel curious? No story or plot?""Fine. Let me tell you the story when the devil and a vampire fell in love with an angel who they thought was a human."
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

•••

**_Jung Wooyoung_ **  
_Vampire_

"Blood isn't the only thing that I'll be sucking tonight, darling."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Hell nah. He did not just say that."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
" _Well he did."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Is he a bottom or a top?"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Oh God, please refrain from saying dirty stuff."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Oh please, that's not even dirty. You're mind is more dirty than that question."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Shut up, he's a switch."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Mm. A switch."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Moving on."_

•••

**_Choi San_ **  
_Devil_

"Buns, I can have you whimpering with just a touch. Don't even test me."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"He's a devil?"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Yes."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"You're lying. With that cute face, how can one be a devil with that face?"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Oh, I put the wrong thing, lemme correct it."_

•••

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Oh my fucking God. He is helllaaa fine."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"He is already taken. Next!"_

•••

**_Park Seonghwa_ **  
_AngeI_

"I'm not here to steal your boyfriend, asshole. I'm here to save him from you."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"That may be the most interesting thing that I have heard from an angel."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Not all angels are good."_

**Hehet 💜**  
" _Also, I can see why they are cautious of him stealing their boyfriend. This guy is fucking sexy."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Taken."_

**Hehet 💜**  
" _Damn, maybe next time."_

•••

**_Kim Hongjoon_ ** _**g** _  
_Vampire_

"I'm not flirting with you. I'm having a decent conversation and for once please listen!"

•••

 **Hehet 💜**  
" _Not flirting, he says. Yet the GIF says otherwise."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Facts."_

**Hehet 💜**  
" _He should have just taken his clothes off."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Please stop being dirty."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Never. Bitch."_

•••

**_Kang Yeosang_ **  
_Angel_

"The fact that you thought that I'm human says that your IQ is lower than a child."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"BURN BITCH."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Amen."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"I can see why they are damn possessive of him. This man got some beauty."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"I know."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Mm, I can just imagine him being a bottom. Just und-"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Ah! Let's move on to the next one!"_

•••

**_Jeong Yunh_** _**o** _  
_Angel_

"I'm here to make peace. Not war. Also, you're hot."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"He really just said that in the middle of an argument."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Don't spoil the readers now."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"I'm stating facts._ _Also, WHY ARE EVERYONE SO BEAUTIFUL THAN ME."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Stop lying to yourself."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Bitch."_

•••

**_Song Mingi_ **  
_Devil_

"I may be a devil. But for you, I'll be an angel."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Flirting 100"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"He failed to flirt at that time."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"And you warned me about spoilers yet you're the one going off there bud."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Shut up."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"He hot as fuck though. I can smell the dominance from here."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Mhm, sure."_

•••

**_Choi Jongh_** _**o** _  
_Human_

"I'm not really sure of what's happening. But can someone get me a popcorn and a drink. This drama is getting interesting."

•••

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Me. Also, BABY BOY CULTURE."_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"You won't be saying that if you see him splitting an apple in half."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"What's so in-"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"With bare hands."_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"Hot. I meant to say hot. He can break my as-"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Gah! That's the end of the introduction everyone!"_

**Hehet 💜**  
_"You didn't even let me fini-"_

**Please Leave ✌**  
_"Enjoy reading!"_

**Hehet 💜  
** _"Hey!"_


	2. Chapter 2

In a cafe, somewhere in town. There sits two guys who are in a date. San sips the coffee, looking directly at Wooyoung who bit his lip.

"San, stop staring." Wooyoung blushed, sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

"I can't help it. You're sexy." San winked, making Wooyoung roll his eyes.

"Stop your horny ass. We're not going to have sex here."

"I'm not implicating that, I just want to appreciate you." Wooyoung smiled at San's sweet words but their conversation are disrupted by a yell. Their attention diverted towards a cafe worker who is kneeling on the floor, picking up broken pieces of the plate. Whilst apologizing repeatedly. The customer, however, is not taking the situation very lightly and harassed the boy with no care.

San felt such anger running in his veins, just seeing that scene. His eyes turning to a dangerous red. The customer stopped and fell down in pain, shouting curse words and sobbing loudly.

San felt a hand touch his shoulders. He suddenly calmed down and looked towards Wooyoung, "Don't do it too much. We might get caught." Wooyoung reminded, San took a deep breath and looked at the cafe worker. The cafe worker helped the customer out but another guy came out, seems to be the manager, he gestured for the customer to get out. The cafe worker bowed in apology but the manager dismissed it.

"Yeosang..." Wooyoung's voice broke the silence between them.

"Huh?"

"I can hear their conversation from here. The cafe worker's name is Yeosang." San nodded, his eyes skimming the ethereal human being.

"Do you feel the pull?" Wooyoung once again broke the silence between them. San's eyes gazed at Wooyoung with confusion, "The mate pull. You feel it too right?"

"What? There is no way he's our mate. He's human!" San quickly denied.

"You're a devil. But you don't see me complaining." Wooyoung smirked sensing the defeat of his mate.

"There's a difference. I know about your kind, and you know mine. He's human, and he don't even know that we exist." San sighed, finishing the last drop of his coffee.

"We could never know. For all we know, he might be reading about supernaturals." Wooyoung suggested, San smiled taking Wooyoung's hand into his.

"Let's try to get to know him."

"Tomorrow."

"But- Why?"

"He might feel overwhelmed at just what happened. Let's leave the poor boy alone. For now." Both of them stood up, hands intertwined with one another.

"Thank you for visiting!" Both of them froze at the sudden voice that greeted them goodbye. They want to hear that voice again. But for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, Wooyoung and San came back to the same cafe they had gone to yesterday. They sat by the same spot they were yesterday and blurred everyone out but themselves.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The familiar deep voice suddenly have them going head over heels at their waiter. _Yeosang._ San licked his lips before ordering his usual coffee. Wooyoung picked the same flavoured milkshake. Yeosang smiled at Wooyoung's choice.

"Mm. Strawberry, nice choice." Yeosang flashed them another smile while dotting out notes on his notepad.

"It must be your favorite." Wooyoung put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. Staring directly at Yeosang with a smirk.

"It is." Yeosang winked, making Wooyoung flustered. San chuckled at the scene before him. He can feel the mate bond pulling the three of them together but he isn't so sure if Yeosang is also feeling it.

"We'll get your order. Thank you." Yeosang bowed politely, running into one of his coworkers who flashed him a smile. That itself made San and Wooyoung burn in jealousy.

"Hyung. A strawberry mil-"

"It's from those two right?" Wooyoung could hear their conversation from afar.

"Yes."

"Coming right up."

"They know us already." Wooyoung told San, who raised an eyebrow at Wooyoung

"Yeah? How so?"

"Like, they already got our order down without even finishing the sentence." Wooyoung explained what he have heard and after so, they are immersed at the conversation with different topics.

"Here is your order." They heard the angelic voice of their mate. They looked up at Yeosang who examined them. Catching them staring at him made him flush in embarrassment.

"Cute." San whispered under his breath but Yeosang clearly heard it and it made him blush even more. He bowed politely and strutted back inside the kitchen.

"You're so red." Seonghwa commented, "Hm, they really are interested huh."

"Shut up." Yeosang covered his face with his hands, _"They can hear us. More importantly, the guy with blonde hair can hear us._ " Yeosang spoke in Seonghwa's mind.

 _"I can tell. He's a vampire, right? The other is a devil. You got some interesting mates there bud._ " Yeosang groaned, playfully bumping Seonghwa with his fist.

"Interesting, my ass."

"Your ass do look interesting."

"Hyung!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like how they talk to each other." Wooyoung complained, it's already past midnight and they just got out of the cafe after spending hours of doing nothing inside except for watching Yeosang's every move. Call them creepy, but they are completely whipped for the boy.

"Yeah? How do they talk to each other?" San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist while walking back to their apartment.

"They were talking about us then suddenly it turned to something about an ass and that guy clearly said that our mate's ass looks interesting!" Wooyoung whined. San chuckled at the childish behavior Wooyoung is displaying. Finding it cute.

"His ass do look interesting."

"That's not the point!" He huffed, stomping his feet like a five years old. San held Wooyoung's hand after unwrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't worry darling. We'll make sure his eyes are only trained at us." San pecked Wooyoung's lips before entering their apartment.

Meanwhile, Yeosang sat at his own apartment. Thinking to himself.

_"What? There is no way he's our mate. He's human!" Yeosang glanced at them, before Yunho noticed him gazing at them._

_'Mates?' Yeosang removed his attention at the two, giving a smirk at Yunho._

_'They think I'm human.' Yunho shook his head at Yeosang._

_'Are you going to play hard to get? What if they find out soon.' Yeosang shrugged then walked away, glancing at them with a mischievous idea in his mind. The two stood up and before they walked outside, Yeosang greeted them goodbye. Smiling at the way they froze upon hearing his voice._

Yeosang sighed and lied down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "How long will it take for them to realize that I'm not human?" He sighed once again, standing up to change his clothes then go to bed. Waiting for the day to come to see his two mates who undoubtedly don't know that he's an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeosang groaned when the sound of a booming alarm beeped itself under his pillow. Stirring awake, Yeosang patted under his pillow to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. He took a few minutes staring at the ceiling, slightly falling asleep before he finally sat up.

Stretching his arms, his bare feet touch the wooden floor of his room. He yawned, covering his mouth before standing up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jolt of shock made him stumble around the room as a voice emerged from the door.

"What the fu- Hyung!" Yeosang almost grumbled out a string of curse words at his hyung who stood at the doorway with a spatula in hand.

"It's time for breakfast, and your duty starts at-" Seonghwa checked his watch before turning back to Yeosang who is completrly frozen. "-7:30 am, I already got your schedule and matched it with the human."

"Um, thanks for reminding? But why are you here?" Yeosang snapped out from his daze state and took his time picking an outfit while waiting for Seonghwa's answer.   
"We decided to adopt a child-"

"A child?! What does that have to do with me?"

"-named Kang Yeosang."

"Okay, what the fuck."

"Language."

"Please get out."

"Breakfast is at the table, be quick. You only have an hour left." Seonghwa turned to close the door but he stopped and reminded Yeosang, "The files is also on the table. So you are familiar with him. I know you're a bit awkward when meeting people for the first time but please don't let him be creeped out by blurting out a series of information like last time." Yeosang internally cringed at the memory of the last human he became a guardian angel of.

"At least it worked." Yeosang mumbled then glared at Seonghwa, "Now, get out." Seonghwa shrugged, then closed the door. Letting Yeosang stretch his arms again and walked straight to the bathroom with his change of clothes in his hand.

After showering, Yeosang sprayed a perfume to make it seem like he's human. Yeosang then stopped in his tracks, no wonder they thought that he's human. He always spray the perfume on him because guardian angels have no scents as Seonghwa put it.

He grabbed the prepared backpack that most likely Hongjoong prepared last night for him and headed out of his room where he spotted Seonghwa sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Breakfast's on the table." Seonghwa pointed out, Yeosang headed straight to the dining table to see a homemade omelette, bacon and a glass of milk sitting by.

"Milk?" Yeosang raised an eyebrow at Seonghwa who turned his head towards Yeosang.

"You're our child now."

"Please stop, this is weirding me out as it is."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

It only took Yeosang a few minutes with the help of Seonghwa to arrive at school. Seonghwa waved him goodbye which Yeosang returned with a roll of his eyes.

Either way, Yeosang is grateful for Seonghwa for being there. He took a deep breath and stared at the university that stood in front of him. Anxiety bubbled inside but the voice in his head calmed him down. _Yunho._ Yeosang is glad that Yunho is the one monitoring him or he'll go insane just by standing in front of a school.

 _Calm down, you have to get your schedule then head to class. Did you read the file?_ Yunho said in Yeosang's head. Yeosang closed his eyes and internally smacked himself in the head.

 _No, I forgot._ Yeosang replied with a guilty tone laced in his voice.

 _It's alright. His name is Choi Jongho._ Yunho reminded him. Yeosang nodded, knowing full well that Yunho has his eyes on his every movements. He finally started to walk inside the campus, and straight inside the school. His eyes roamed around for the assistant's office but his eyes settled on two figures that made him freeze.

 _Lover boys are coincidentally going to the university of the human you're guarding of. How sweet._ He heard Yunho chuckled and that made Yeosang fidgety.

 _Shut it YunHoe._ Yeosang hissed back.

 _Please, Hongjoong is more of the hoe than me._ Yeosang rolled his eyes, completely forgetting the two figures whose eyes finally settled on Yeosang.

"Why does he look so good?" Wooyoung whispered under his breath, San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist, eyes still on Yeosang.

Yeosang finally moved on his spot, eyes directly towards the direction Yunho have pointed him. That means, he get to walk pass his soulmates. Yeosang mentally prepared himself before walking pass them but he heard one of them call him.

"Hey!" Wooyoung stepped up, startling San who gave Wooyoung a warning glance which the other purposefully shrugged off.

"Um... Hi?" Yeosang awkwardly greeted them, pretending to remember their faces.

"We were the one you met on the cafe. Are you, perhaps, looking for the office? We can help you." Yeosang fought back a smile and nodded. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact that his soulmates are trying their best to get to know him. Wooyoung settled beside Yeosang on his left whilst San gets to be on the right.

 _I see Choi Jongho! He's on his way at the assistant's office too. You might get to talk to him._ Yunho suddenly screamed on Yeosang's head making him flinch at the sudden outburst.

 _You didn't have to shout it._ Yeosang hissed back at Yunho who only gave him a snicker.

His eyes then settled on a figure coming towards the same destination Yeosang is going to. Light brown hair stood right outside, he made an eye contact towards the two people beside him before it settled on Yeosang.

"Oh hey Jongho!" Yeosang's eyes widen.

_Would you look at that, your soulmates are friends with the human._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is so going to be an interesting year for you._ Yunho mocked which made Yeosang want to burn his friend alive.

 _Shut up Yunho, you're lucky you're my friend plus manager and the one who is monitoring me cause I'll literally burn you if you weren't._ Yeosang angrily snapped back which only made Yunho laugh too much for his liking.

"Hey, are you alright?" San's voice cut out his thoughts, Yeosang smiled awkwardly, still cursing at Yunho at his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, should we get our schedule? We don't want to be late." Yeosang politely said in which made Jongho smile.

"At last, someone who have manners unlike this two lovebirds." Jongho said, pulling Yeosang towards him. San and Wooyoung glared at Jongho but refrained themselves as they know that Jongho is human.

"Of course. Should we go inside now?" Yeosang laughed awkwardly, Jongho entered the room with Yeosang trailing behind.

"One more touch to our mate, I will kill him." Wooyoung growled, San glared at the door, sighing.

"We can't do that. Our mate seems to take a liking at Jongho."

"Now that you say it, he has eyes on Jongho since earlier." Wooyoung pouted and followed afterwards inside the office.

"We have the same schedule, awesome." Jongho skimmed his eyes at Yeosang's schedule as they walk off together.

"Hey, wait for us!" Wooyoung called out, only to have the secretary shush them. San kept his eyes trained to Yeosang who is having a deep conversation with Jongho as they wait for them to finish.

"Sannie, here's your schedule." Wooyoung bumped San to get out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, baby." San winked, Wooyoung suddenly blushed at the sudden pet name. They could feel someone staring and they looked towards Yeosang who gazed at them with adoration. Caught in the spotlight, Yeosang turned to Jongho, nodding rapidly with his face turning red from being caught.

"Cute." San mumbled under his breath. Wooyoung have a wide grin on his face, just seeing their mate looking at then with his beautiful eyes.

 _Whipped._ Yeosang heard Yunho comment but he completely ignored him and sensed his soulmates coming towards them.

"Let's go to class?" San invited, which in return, had Jongho staring at him like he's some weirdo.

"Hearing that from you is strange. You always cut class-"

"Yeosangie! Can I see your schedule?" Yeosang froze, he knew that Wooyoung heard his name back in the cafe. But he got to act as a human who has no idea that Wooyoung knows his name.

"How did you know my name?" Yeosang asked confusingly, but behind his confusion is his mischievous self snickering at Wooyoung's pale face and wide eyes. He can also see San's panic in the corner of his eyes and he wanted to laugh at loud at their expression.

 _For an angel, you sure are evil to torment your soulmates._ Yeosang laughed mentally at Yunho.

"I... Uh..." Wooyoung stuttered over his words, his eyes glancing at San, then back at Yeosang with panic settling in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wooyoung, you dumbo! You're so going to get yourself exposed if you keep doing that!_ Wooyoung scolded to himself, glancing at San who stared right back at him with the same panic eyes.

"Oh. Uh. We asked your co-worker!" San blurted out, not thinking of the possible outcome it will have.

"He did- Seonghwa said so? I might have a talk with him later." Yeosang acted like he's a bit irritated but the glint in his eyes says otherwise.

"You-" The bell rang, cutting Wooyoung's excuse for him to not go and have a talk with a guy that he is seriously jealous of, plus they lied to their mate, if he finds out-

"Woo." San poked Wooyoung, snapping him out of his thoughts. He stared wide-eyed to San, trying to find answers but failing to do so.

"We should go to class." Yeosang smiled softly at them, not before Jongho finally dragged him away from the two muttering how they are bad for his class and reputation which in return just made Yeosang laugh.

"But I... I didn't get to see his schedule." Wooyoung pouted and San flicked him in the forehead.

"Seriously Youngie? We just lied to our mate. If he finds out, we are dead."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this. _You_ lied to our mate. Not me."

" _Please._ We wouldn't even be in this situation if you didn't say his name."

" _Mr. Choi and Mr. Jung._ For the love of God, please get out of the office." San flinched at the word the secretary used. Wooyoung shook his head and gave the secretary a sheepish smile before the both of them walked out the office. "Also, please get to class for once!" The voice of the secretary reminded them but they shrugged it off and ignored her.

"So..." Both of them walked on the empty hallway, hands holding each other. "What are we going to do?"

"We should ask Jongho for his schedule then hang out at lunch." San suggested, Wooyoung gave him a confused gaze at the name that has been mentioned.

"Jongho? Shouldn't we ask for-"

"You weren't listening earlier, didn't you?" San shook his head and winced when Wooyoung punched his forearm.

"Shut up, I was busy looking at Yeosang."

"Well, I heard Jongho said that they have the same exact schedule. So, in order to not get Yeosang creeped out by us. We should ask Jongho." San explained with Wooyoung nodding along. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they made it to the library. A quiet place and a corner for them to have their own privacy.

"I'm going to text Jongho to inform him that we'll join him at lunch. Yeosang will probably be there." Wooyoung is looking down at his phone with San guiding him towards the corner table of the library. No one goes there, and only the two of them does. The librarian didn't even give them a glance from how she is so into the book that she is reading.

 **SexyWoo**  
hey jongho  
mind if me and san join lunch w/ u

 **AppleBreaker**  
Seriously Hyung?   
In the middle of the class?   
You better consider yourself lucky that I have my phone in vibrate.   
And that we are having a group discussion.   
Also it's "San and I."

 **SexyWoo**  
whtvr floats ur boat  
so can we?

 **AppleBreaker**  
Why?   
Also, why is your contact name SexyWoo?   
This is so not true.

 **SexyWoo**  
YAH! have some respect to ur hyung peasant  
bc we just want 2  
is that difficult to understand

 **AppleBreaker**  
What if I say no?

 **SexyWoo**  
then we'll invite ourselves

 **AppleBreaker**  
I didn't even have a choice in the first place then.   
_Read 8:56am_

"Jongho never said yes. But we'll go there either way." Wooyoung looked up from his phone to see the devil had his head on the table whilst his face facing Wooyoung who is beside him. San snored lightly, plucking his lips before letting a small smile make its way on his lips. Wooyoung smiled softly, tracing his finger on the side of his face before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered at San, hoping that he heard it. Wooyoung admired him for a few minutes before he goes back to his phone, probably to watch videos to pass time. San smiled widely, eyes opening slightly.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Woo." He said sleepily before closing his eyes and let sleep consume him.


	9. Chapter 9

_I witnessed the most adorable thing today!_ Yeosang sighed, he is in the second class which he don't know the subject of- neither does he care at all.

 _What would it be?_ Yeosang asked, his hand doodling at the notebook. He glanced at Jongho time to time to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. He wondered what the deal is and why he is guarding Jongho. He seems normal, and he isn't doing anything stupid from the time he spent with him which literally were just a few hours and they were in the class at that hours.

 _Your soulmates! They are so cute! It's like I'm watching some drama!_ Yeosang groaned. Of course, Yunho just had to meddle with everyone's privacy.

 _Are you not supposed to be monitoring us?_ Yeosang snapped angrily, he didn't like the idea of Yunho viewing his two soulmates like they are some piece of art. But he isn't complaining tho, they are a piece of art and only for his eyes to see.

 _Jealous now are we? Don't worry, I just stumbled in that moment. I am openly stalking someone else._ Yunho told him, _He has a beautiful brown hair, he's tall just like me. I feel like we're the perfect match._

_Yunho, seriously? Right in front of my salad? You said that multiple times! Stop being a hoe and do your job._

"-sang, Yeosang!" Jongho made Yeosang flinch at the sudden loud voice that interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yeosang said, he looked around the room and saw the students walking out of the room.

"Come on, it's lunch." Yeosang nodded, putting his stuff back to his bag before he stood up and placed the bag over his shoulder.

When they walked out of the hallway, Jongho is suddenly pushed into a wall by a tall man. Which the description seemingly familiar to him.

 _Hot man! Hot man!_ With Yunho chanting in his head, he decided to block him for a while and pulled the guy away from Jongho.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jongho angrily yelled at the guy, which surprised Yeosang.

"I know. I may be a devil, but for you I'll be an angel. My soulmate." Jongho stared at him in disbelief, and Yeosang just watched their exhange.

"Are you an idiot? What are you even saying?!" That's when the scent hit Yeosang, _a devil._

Yeosang stood in front of Jongho, blocking him fully from the guy.

"Yah! I am talking to him." Yeosang raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head.

"What do you want from him?" Yeosang asked, harshness visible on his tone of voice.

"Look, I just want to meet my sou-" Suddenly a loud slap is heard. The guy rubbed the back of his neck from being recieved a harsh treatment.

"What the hell are you doing Mingi?!" San roared, Wooyoung following behind him and checking in on Yeosang.

"That's what I said." Jongho muttered under his breath. Yeosang knew that Yunho wouldn't be able to monitor him since he _did_ block his annoying ass. Based on Yeosang as well, he could tell that the angel is stomping its way towards them. Which made Yeosang facepalm at the idiotic action of his friend.

"An angel." Yeosang heard Wooyoung grumble under his breath with a sign of annoyance. Yeosang winced, just seeing his reaction towards Yunho made him nervous if they finally find out.

"Yeosang!" Yunho called out, Wooyoung suddenly pushed Yunho away and he stumbled towards the tall guy that Yeosang found out is named Mingi.

"Hey, chill out!" Yunho chuckled nervously, "I'm here to make peace. Not war." He straightened his posture and finally get to glance at Mingi, who in return, checked him out. "Also, you're hot." Yunho pushed himself towards Mingi who responded in a state of action that made Yeosang and Jongho burst into laughter.

He pushed Yunho away. _He pushed Yunho away!_ His friend's reaction made Yeosang laugh behind his hand. The confusion and mischievous glint in his eyes swirled together, it is never a good combination.

Yunho smiled at Mingi. "Aren't you just a bold one." Mingi furrowed his eyebrows, confused at everything.

"I'm not really sure of what's happening. But can someone get me a popcorn and drink. This drama is getting interesting." All eyes suddenly went towards Jongho who flushed at the sudden attention, "On second thought. I'll just go." Jongho suddenly ran away, surprising Yeosang and Yunho.

Yunho briefly glanced at Yeosang, and Yeosang gave him an eyecontact as if they're communicating with each other before running after Jongho.

Let me remind you. It has only been the _first day_ of class and they aren't even halfway in the day. This is seriously turning into some confusing set of events.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jongho!" Yeosang called out but the male seems faster than him and ran around the corner. _Goddamit._ His human form is no use at all. He took it into his own account to use his power and manipulate his own speed.

When Yeosang finally caught up to Jongho, who is about to exit school and to who knows where, he grabbed his wrist that made Jongho trip but Yeosang luckily caught his body in his arms.

Jongho flushed in embarrassment and quickly pulled away from Yeosang.

"Why did you leave?" Yeosang asked, completely confused at the younger's action.

"I-I can't actually handle attention much..." He gulped and looked away from Yeosang's piercing gaze. If someone is to pass by them, they will completely think that they are some couple or that Jongho is confessing to Yeosang.

"Sorry, I'm also confused. Want to skip the rest of the class?" Yeosang offered, knowing fully well that his goal is to take care of the younger (and yes, he practically just told Jongho to skip classes that is _very_ not angelic per say)

"Yeah..." Jongho stumbled to his feet when Yeosang suddenly pulled him with a beaming face.

"Come on! Let's get ice cream and have fun!" A new side of Yeosang came out, childishly pulling Jongho with him as they make their way out of school. Okay, maybe they had to _sneak_ past the guard on the front gates before they finally get out of school.

They settled down for a cafe, where coincidentally, also have ice cream to serve for Yeosang. Considering the fact that this is where Yeosang is actually working at.

He gave a smile towards Seonghwa when he took their order and waved at Hongjoong who peeked at them, probably because Seonghwa told him that he's there.

"Working at a cafe must be difficult." Jongho said sipping on his iced americano which Jongho found it to be sweet, and Yeosang completely disagrees with it once he tasted the bitter taste on his tongue. Only for Yeosang to realize that he had been tricked to drink it. _Smart kid._

"Yeah, it is. But it's really enjoyable. You get to meet people, the sweet aroma of the coffee becomes relaxing to you. The soft murmurs of the people around gets drowned out as you focus on your job. I just think it's ideal." Yeosang glanced at the couple who have their hand intertwined. He softly smiled to himself when the thought of San and Wooyoung crossed his mind. "Maybe. Maybe find some love as well."

"Speaking of love... I heard the word soulmate from the tall guy. I heard about it before. It's connected to love right?" Yeosang patted Jongho's head which made the other grumble a 'stop that' towards him.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Yeosang asked, propping his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand. Jongho looked away and out on the window, looking at the sky.

"I do. I just haven't found him yet."

"Maybe you have and don't realize it. What do you think about soulmates?"

"That... You'll feel some kind of connection towards them and you'll feel attracted to them." Jongho spoke out his thoughts.

"Soulmates... How do I put this... You just don't recognize them right away. Yes, you'll feel a connection but doesn't everyone?" Yeosang remembered when San and Wooyoung gone inside the cafe. Both looking satisfied with just being by each other's side. Yeosang will admit, he found himself attracted by them, but he couldn't tell if it's because they have the charms or that there is something more.

"You'll feel a spark when you finally touch them. You will always notice them everywhere you go and they're always in your mind." He sadly smiled, he felt the spark when their fingers brushed whilst walking towards the office. He could see their small smiles, but a frown replacing it when they realize that maybe the bond doesn't work on humans.

"Hyung... Will you be surprised if I say that I think my soulmate was part of the chaotic group earlier?"

"Who?"

"That guy who called you. I felt attracted to him but I felt sparks when that tall guy touched me... Ne-nevermind. This is getting nowhere." Jongho played with the empty glass in his hand, looking down while processing everything in his head.

"You should try. You know, we spent almost the whole class hours by just talking." Jongho's eyes widen and took out his phone.

"Oh shit. You're right. Thank you hyung. I have to go now." Yeosang watched the male ran outside in a hurry. Now, Yeosang is finally getting the piece.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeosang sighed, watching Jongho from a safe distance. It has been precisely a week that have passed and Yeosang decided not to go to school at that whole week and just went invisible to keep an eye for Jongho.

He didn't know why he did, but he remembered when he saw Yunho with a bruised cheek. Yunho told him that San punched him and is constantly glaring at him from that day on.

It made him feel worse. What if they find out that Yeosang is also an angel? Do they really hate angels that much?

 _Sangie... You can't avoid them forever. I already told you. San just had a really bad experience with an angel before. As what Mingi told me._ Yunho told Yeosang, to comfort him. Yeosang shrugged him off, keeping and eye at Jongho and flying around the school as he is invisible.

 _They are worried. Really worried Yeosang. You can't keep doing this. You are their soulmate and they are your soulmates._ Yeosang decided not to reply at him as he landed on his feet. His soulmates are not the only one that is worried for him. Jongho kept coming back to the cafe that Yeosang is working at, to ask Seonghwa if they have news.

To the point, that Seonghwa had to talk to Yeosang about what is going on.

 _At least talk to Jongho. He's also worried, you know?_ Yeosang grumbled finally letting out a sigh of defeat.

 _Fine. I'll be working at the cafe once Jongho gets there._ He could hear Yunho clap excitedly and he let out a small smile slip.

It was lunch when Jongho is approached by San, Wooyoung and Mingi. It has been awkward for them at the first time that they hang out at the cafeteria but they got accustomed with one another as the week goes by. Which means, Mingi became more confident in flirting with Jongho.

Yeosang watched the three of them sit before he, himself sat on the table.

"Still no signs of Yeosang?" San asked Jongho and frowns etched in their faces.

"Unfortunately, no. Seonghwa-hyung won't tell a damn thing and I know very well that he knows something."

"Well, let's go the cafe then. Ask Seonghwa one more time but like... All of us together?" Wooyoung suggested, an evil smile on his face. Yeosang watched him like a hawk, is he going to force answers out from Seonghwa?

He froze as the thought entered his mind. They will be there at the cafe, he sighed in frustration. He didn't know why facing his soulmates makes him nervous. Not in a bad way, but at the same time there is something dangerous lingering at the thought of it. Either way, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever. Yunho is right.

When the school came to an end. Yeosang disappeared then reappeared at the cafe, inside of their employee room.

"Yeo?" Yunho called out, a proud smile etching on his face.

"Jongho is not the only one who is going." Yeosang mumbled, changing back to his human form. Like a slithering snake, his brown hair slowly came back starting from the top down to its tips. His eyes fading back to brown eyes. He opened the locker that he has been standing beside of, changing his clothes.

"Yeah? Is Mingi going to be there?" Like an excited puppy, Yunho asked grinning widely. Yeosang smiled, and nodded. Yunho clapped then skipped out of the room.

 _Yeosang. Your friend is asking for you again._ Seonghwa told Yeosang who took a deep breath. It's not like he's getting married, why is he so worried?

 _I'm going Hwa. I'm already here._ Yeosang said and he could just see Seonghwa grinning at his response.

 _Finally. He is with your soulmates._ Seonghwa informed him before Yeosang stepped out of the employee room. His eyes locking with Hongjoong who nodded at him and mouthed for him to take their order.

He stepped out of the counter and walked towards the four people having a conversation.

"Yeosang." Seonghwa suddenly called out, four pair of eyes suddenly snapped towards Yeosang who blushed at the sudden attention. He looked at Seonghwa who gave him a wink and a smirk. Oh. _Oh._ He did it on purpose to get their attention.

He glared at Seonghwa and casually walked towards their table, hopefully not hearing his heart beating rapidly.

"May I take your order?" His voice is calm but inside he is burning from the stares he is receiving.

"Yeosang. You're here." Jongho looked st him with a smile, Yeosang gave him a small smile and nodded.

"That is true."

"Why haven't you shown up at school?" Wooyoung asked him, his gaze making Yeosang get flustered.

"Oh... Uh... Some stuffs happened." He excused, flinching at the bitter taste of his lie.

"Are you okay? You look so pale." Jongho told him and he blinked before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah! Totally fine." He flinched once again before smiling again. "So, what will be your order?"

"The usual for us." San finally spoke, his eyes looked at Yeosang with a heated gaze. Like he is trying to solve a problem.

"Iced Americano for me."

"Yunho for me- I mean I like some nachos!"

"There's no nachos here." Yeosang raised an eyebrow at Mingi. Letting an amuse smile slip.

"I think we can work with that." Yunho suddenly appeared, startling Yeosang and almost falling if it weren't for the tight grip on his hips. Wooyoung let go of Yeosang's hips and sat down, his face adorning a blush.

_Whipped._


	12. Chapter 12

One thing that Yeosang noticed when he got back to school is San and Wooyoung. It would have been nothing for Yeosang if only if they aren't sucking each other's faces off.

It was Monday, and Yeosang did nothing on weekends but keeping an eye on Jongho. There is definitely something going on, but the whole weekend had been nothing but full of Jongho's usual routine.

It didn't make any sense at all. Why would Jongho even be scared when Yeosang told him that it's past school hours? The whole week had been nothing but silence for Jongho. He didn't do anything out of ordinary and that made Yeosang more suspicious.

Back to his soulmates, they decided to hang out on the rooftop. Mingi and Jongho is talking to each while the two... You guessed it, kissing and whispering sweet things.

Yeosang have been watching and he couldn't help but feel hurt... It was as if he wasn't even there. As if he isn't their soulmate.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Yeosang croaked out, stamding up hastily.

"Are you okay?" Jongho asked because of the sudden change of tone.

"I'm always fine." If it weren't for the flinch that Yeosang tried to cover. No one would have spotted the lie but his soulmates saw it clearly. Yeosang rushed down, and the two stood up.

"We're going to check on him." They said before leaving Mingi and Jongho.

Yeosang took a deep breath, his eyes looking back at the mirror in front of him. He had blocked Yunho when he ran away from the rooftop. His grip on the counter tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"This shouldn't get in the way of my job." Yeosang muttered to himself, chuckling sadly.

He pushed himself away from the counter and is about to leave the bathroom when he saw his soulmates leaning outside, probably waiting for him. Yeosang froze, had they heard him?

Yeosang stepped out, his head down.

"Hey..." He held out a hand for Yeosang which he only stared at it before looking up to San with a confused gaze.

San chuckled and held Yeosang's hand. Wooyoung stepped in and held Yeosang's other hand.

"Wanna join us for some fun?" San grinned and didn't wait for a response before they dragged him away and out of the school.

"I don't think-" Wooyoung shut him up by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shush, darling. This will get rid of your stress." He grinned and pulled Yeosang on the middle. The three of them sat on San's motorcycle and they drove off, paying no mind at the security guard that tried go chase them.

Yeosang had his eyes close when San started to drive but the tap on his hips made him look at Wooyoung over his shoulder.

"Look ahead." Wooyoung winked and when Yeosang looked ahead, the cold air hit his face. He looked around, the streets became a blur around them and Yeosang couldn't help but smile at the sudden relief that washed over him. _Freedom._ Is that what it felt like?

When San stopped, Yeosang couldn't help but pout making Wooyoung coo at him. Wooyoung held Yeosang's hips and lifted him off the motorcyle. Yeosang then gazed at the area they have arrived in.

His eyes suddenly lit up when he saw the arcade. Excitedly pulling Wooyoung and San inside in an immediate rush. He completely forgot about everything and Yeosang could only have fun. Smiling at San and Wooyoung.

They played a lot, almost leaving nothing on their wallets. But they aren't complaining, they really had fun.

"Look! A photo booth!" Wooyoung grinned and pulled two of his soulmates. Yeosang sat in the right with San in the middle, and Wooyoung at the left and smiled formally at the camera.

"Oh come on! Make some silly faces!" San pulled both of them and poked both of their sides. They let out a laugh and struggled on San's grip, not realizing the flash of the camera. They giggled and went out of the photo booth, looking down at the photo.

"Your face is covered up." Yeosang pouted but giggled nonetheless. San smiled, putting his head on Yeosang's shoulder to take a peek.

"Why did you point at Woo?" Yeosang smiled and hugged Wooyoung, startling Wooyoung.

Yeosang poked his cheek, "I wanted to do that." Wooyoung grinned back and took notice of the dark sky outside.

"Alright, cutie. Let's go." They happily went outside and San suggested for them to eat dinner.

"Chicken!" Yeosang shouted and his two soulmates couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

"Chicken it is." San drove on a nearby fastfood. They entered and ordered chicken. Yeosang couldn't help but stare at both of his mates. He closed his eyes and smiled. Warmth coursing through him. Maybe... Maybe this isn't too bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeosang waved at them goodbye, they both decided to drop Yeosang off before they go home and that's exactly what they did.

San tensed when he is about to drive off when he suddenly smelled the scent of an angel. Wooyoung took notice, taking his eyes off of Yeosang who just entered his house.

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asked, not taking notice of the lingering scent.

"An angel... I can sense it inside but there's something else lingering with scent." San told Wooyoung. Wooyoung took a whiff of the air, concentrating.

"It's the same scent as the one on the cafe. A vampire and an angel." Wooyoung told him, remembering the scent he discovered at the cafe before Yeosang appeared with a human scent.

"Isn't it weird? An angel and a vampire together." Wooyoung shook his head, pecking San's neck.

"It's not bothering any of us or Yeosang at all. So don't think too much of it." San nodded and started the engine. Wooyoung looked around the neighborhood once more as San did the same before they drove off.

"You were with them." Seonghwa pulled the curtains close and faced Yeosang who sat at the couch with a long face. "Yeosang. You're a fucking guardian angel! You can't just keep your eyes off of the person you are supposed to be keeping an eye of!" Yeosang gulped and stared at the floor. He held the hem of his hoodie tightly and knew the consequences of his actions. He's going to lose his job. He knew that much.

"What if something happened to Jongho? What will you fucking do then?"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sorry."

"Sangie. Don't. Everything will be alright. Yunho explained the whole thing and begged for you to stay." Yeosang snapped his eyes at Hongjoong, his face morphing in disbelief.

"Yunho did _what?!_ " Yeosang stood up from his seat.

"He saved your ass." Seonghwa sat down on his seat while Hongjoong gently pushed Yeosang to sit down. "He lost all rights to monitor you. Someone else took his place." Yeosang couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"Who took the place?"

"I volunteered. Yunho told me the whole situation and he told me to take his place." Yeosang stood up once again, his eyes straining with tears.

"Where is Yunho?" Yeosang asked them.

"Don't-"

"Fine then. I'll find him myself." He took off running.

"Yeosang!" Seonghwa called after him, when he bursted out of the door. Seonghwa was about to follow after him when Hongjoong grabbed his forearm and shook his head in disagreement.

"Let him understand." He sighed, looking back outside before closing the door and cuddling with Hongjoong.

Yeosang ran, his form turning to his angel form. His brown eyes swirled with the color blue before it is completely devoured with that color. The roots of his hair turned pink slowly before it reaches the tips of his hair. His slightly tanned skin turned pale, and a white aura surrounded him. He stopped in front of Yunho's home. He could smell a scent of the devil inside and Yeosang, who panicked, barged inside.

"Yunho!" He ran upstairs, towards Yunho's room and when he opened the door. He came face to face with a different tall man.

"Yeosang." Yunho's tear-stained face showed up behind Mingi who pulled Yunho behind him.

"Can I have-"

"No." Mingi's firm voice shocked Yeosang. It made Yeosang a little bit irritated.

"Why not? Huh?" He tried to push Mingi but with no avail, the devil stood his ground. Yunho hang his head low, "Yunho-"

"Can you just stay away? It is your fault that my soulmate became a fallen angel!" Mingi pushed Yeosang making him stumble on his steps and fall down on the ground. His eyes widen at Mingi's words, he looked up at Mingi then it flickered towards Yunho who had tears running down his face.

"Just stay away from Yunho." Mingi hissed before closing the door on him. Yeosang couldn't process anything.

 _Yunho..._ He tried to communicate but the empty connection made it's proof. His eyes gazed blankly at the door, letting a few tears stray down.

"I'm sorry..." Yeosang spoke out with a broken voice, "Yunho. I'm so sorry." Knowing he'll get no response, he stood up on his feet. "I'm sorry..." Yeosang couldn't contain the tears and he silently fell down on his knees, his hand gracing the door for the hopes that it will open. That Yunho will shout that this is all just a damn joke.

But reality isn't always too nice. Yeosang knew it himself, yet he let himself get carried to his dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

"No." Seonghwa sternly said, eyes holding Yeosang's stare. "You'll get in a lot more trouble." He explained.

"But Yunho..."

"I know he took the fall for you, but he wanted you to be safe and to remain as what you are. So don't do anything stupid to make you get stripped away from that rights." He snapped, "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't expect this to happen." Yeosang pulled Seonghwa in a hug.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing." Yeosang murmured, he pulled away from Seonghwa and looked at him straight in his eyes, "Help me apologize to Yunho. Please, hyung." Seonghwa frowned, they should be at Jongho's home by now and keeping an eye at him but Yeosang is too determined to apologize to Yunho right away that he couldn't convince the younger at all.

"Fine." Seonghwa finally told Yeosang the answer, "But after this, no more fucking up." Yeosang smiled brightly and Seonghwa smiled back at him. "I'm going to have someone replace your place temporarily, call Hongjoong for advice then we can figure it out by afternoon."

Wooyoung have been pacing around the rooftop while San has been trying to contact Yeosang. Jongho watches the two pace around and finally groaned in annoyance.

"What's with you guys?"

"I thought it's all good with Yeosang but he isn't answering nor did he show up at class." San explained, dialing Yeosang's number again.

"I get that you're worried but what do you mean it's all good?"

"We kinda accidentally made Yeosang sad? But, we made up with him yesterday and he got back home with a smile so I don't know why he's still absent." Wooyoung elaborated to Jongho who nodded in understanding.   
"Speaking of absences, Mingi-hyung is also absent. I checked in on Yunho-hyung as well but he's not at the cafe." Jongho tried to get an answer out of them but instead, they got remind of Yeosang again.

"Wait! The cafe! Is Yeosang there?" Jongho groaned and shook his head to answer them, "Where did he disappear to..."

Yeosang held a box full of potato chips and Harry Potter movies in his hands as he move towards the house. He could smell the scent of Mingi leaving a trace and Yeosang knew he'll have a difficult time trying to convince Mingi to let him in.

Yeosang shifted in his feet when he held the box with one arm and the other is used to knock at the door. A couple of minutes has passed and no one had answered, he frowned then put his fist up to knock on the door again when it opened to reveal Mingi.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Mingi cursed, glaring fiercely towards Yeosang.

"I just want to apologize to Yunho, please." He told Mingi, gesturing towards the box.

"No." Mingi tried to close the door but Yeosang let his foot out to stop Mingi from closing it. "Get the fuck away from my mate." He hissed, opening the door again. That's when Yeosang's eyes settled on a figure watching from behind the doorframe of the living room.

"Yunho! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I gor you your favorite snacks and some Harry Potter movies!"

"Sangie... Shouldn't you be at Jongho's?!" Mingi's eyes widen at that and he held Yeosang's shoulder in shock.

"Are you crazy?! You're a guardian angel! How could-"

"I heard that so many times that I'm getting quite sick of it." Yeosang groaned but Mingi is not having any of it.

"No! You're going back there and keeping your eyes at Jongho!"

"Mingi, shush. I got someone to cover me up for the day." Yunho stepped out from behind the doorframe. Mingi, in an instant, wrapped his arms around Yunho.

"You did that because..."

"I wanted to apologize. Badly. I know I couldn't just go on continuing when I did this to you..." Mingi pulled away from Yunho and gave him a slight push towards Yeosang, giving him a look that says 'give him a hug'. Yunho sighed then wrapped his arms around Yeosang who responded back with a tight hug.

"I hate you but you deserve to have fun with your mates. I saw how happy you looked with them." Yunho muttered under his breath, head buried on Yeosang's hair.

"Wait, but I thought I blocked you?" Yeosang pulled away to look at Yunho's face.

"That's what you thought but you're not really much in control with your abilities yet." Yunho winked at Yeosang who smiled widely at him.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, now let's watch Harry Potter."  
  



	15. Chapter 15

After that day, Yeosang got right back to business. He went straight to Jongho's home and met up with the person who temporarily did his job.

"Jongho was acting weird." That's what the first thing Yeosang heard after he had arrived at Jongho's home in his angel form. They are invisible to anyone else but their own kind, so no one would be able to see them.

"What do you mean?" Inseong leaned back into the tree and gestured at the house.

"There was something there with him before I arrived, but it disappeared as quickly. I checked inside his home but got nothing." Yeosang raised an eyebrow at that and nodded at him.

"Thanks, hyung. I promise I'll make it up to you." Yeosang told him, giving each other a farewell hug.

"No need. It's my job to keep an eye on everyone." He smiled at Yeosang before disappearing right before his eyes.

"Right..." He looked towards Jongho's house and went right in. Inseong is right, there is little scent lingering which Yeosang could not identify at all. He walked towards Jongho's room to see him lying down on the bed and on his phone.

The phone on Jongho's hand rang and he answered it quickly.

"Yunho!" Jongho sat up excitedly and Yeosang refrained himself from smiling which only ended up failing.

Yeosang could hear Yunho from the other end of the line and he frowned from hearing the news.

' _Jongho! I know this may seem sudden but I can't find Mingi. He left my house yesterday. I checked his home, I checked his favorite places. I checked everywhere! Even San don't know where he went. He said that Mingi just won't disappear like that.'_ Jongho frowned and tried to think of something.

"Have you asked the other? Maybe Yeosang-hyung? Or like any of Mingi-hyung's close friends?"

 _'I talked about it with San, and he said that he already asked everyone who knows Mingi. He is nowhere to be seen, we even went out to give away missing posters but nothing got back to us.'_ Yeosang had his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. First, Yunho and San are finally in good terms? Second, why would Mingi just disappear and make his mates worried? There is nothing adding up, unless he is kidnapped.

"Maybe he's kidnapped." Yeosang blurted out then slapped his hands on his mouth. Jongho looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

_'Jongho, what do you think happened? I'm scared...'_

"I don't know hyung..."

 _'Hyung, are you hearing this?'_ Yeosang spoke in his mind to talk to Seonghwa.

_'Yeah. The last time I saw Mingi was at Yunho's home and that's it. Maybe we should wait since he may be just taking a break or something.'_

"-Should I go there hyung?" Yeosang snapped back to reality and listened in on Jongho. "You know... To make you feel less scared..." Jongho awkwardly trailed off when the other line is silent, "I can invite Yeosang-hyung if you want-"

 _'Ah! You don't have to. Yeosang is busy.'_ Yeosang snickered when Yunho emphasized the word busy knowing full well that Yeosang is listening in on their conversation. _'It can just be the two of us.'_ At that point, Yeosang could hear the mischievous tone Yunho is using and that made Yeosang want to slam his hand at the back of Yunho's head. Just wait 'till he get there, Yeosang will definitely give him a good smack.

"Alright, hyung. I'll be there in a few minutes." Yunho hummed and wished for Jongho to stay safe. When Jongho hang up, he dramatically lied down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally standing up from the bed and stretching.

"I wonder where Mingi-hyung could be..." He muttered under his breath, Yeosang sighed and looked away to give the younger the privacy of changing his clothes. He looked towards the window, the sun blaring angrily at them.

' _What could have happened to Mingi?'_


	16. Chapter 16

Jongho rang the doorbell at Yunho's home, Yeosang stood behind him looking at the surrounding before he focused on the door. The sound of the door creaking open made Jongho nervous and that made Yeosang stifle a laugh.

Yeosang waved at Yunho with a wide grin on his face before realization hits him. His grin turned upside down and he slowly puts his hand down, feeling guilty once again.

Yunho welcomed Jongho inside, leaving the door open for a few seconds and Yeosang is grateful to know that Yunho knows that he's here. He welcomed himself inside hearing Yunho whisper silently to Yeosang a welcome.

Jongho stood at the living room awkwardly waiting for Yunho. The taller gestured for Jongho to sit.

"Feel at home. Don't feel too pressured." Yunho let out a chuckle, patting Jongho's head when the other situated into a seat. Yunho disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to get them some snacks or a drink.

Yeosang tiptoed in front of Jongho, holding back his giggle when he saw the slight pink adorning his face.

_Whipped._ Seonghwa commented making Yeosang let his giggle out mentally. Jongho took a deep breath before relaxing to the couch.

Yunho walked back to the living room, a tray in hand that contains two mugs of hot choco then a dark coffee, nachos and potato chips. He smiled at Jongho when he put the tray down on the coffee table and sat down beside Jongho.

"About Mingi-hyung, have you got in contact with him?" Jongho asked taking a sip at the dark coffee. "He wasn't in school for the last few days, and the couple seems to care more about Yeosang-hyung ignoring them."

"I did say that I talked to San. He said that he didn't know where Mingi went but it's most likely about some family issues we don't know of?"

"I don't know... From the days of knowing him, it just seems weird of him disappearing." Yunho frowned, taking a sip at the hot choco and crunching onto the nachos.

"He was fine when I last saw him. I woke up then he's just gone. Maybe it's serious stuff that he doesn't want anyone knowing about it?" Jongho shrugged at the fact that Yunho said that he woke up just to see Mingi gone. Somehow he doesn't feel jealous but instead he felt left out.

"Maybe... We should- hyung? Are you okay?" Yeosang turned to Yunho who's face twisted in pain.

"A bad headache. I'm just going to get some medicine. I think I packed it on the bathroom." Yunho stood up and rushed away before Jongho could even say anything.

A few minutes have passed when a loud scream echoed through the house. Jongho's head snapped towards the direction, standing up in a hurry.

Jongho sprinted right towards the bathroom with the angel following right after him. The door is locked when Jongho tried to open it, he knocked on the door multiple times, only to be met with silence.

Yeosang decided to step up and use a little bit of energy to walk through the door. He connected eyes with Yunho who looked back at him, a wide grin stretched out on his lips.

"Yunho-" Realization dawned Yeosang when he remembered that Yunho isn't supposed to see him.

He took steps towards the taller, gently patting Yunho's cheeks before he mirrored the same wide smile on his face.

"I'm back... I'm really back." Yunho whispered, smile still lingering on his face. To express his excitement and happiness, he hugged Yeosang tightly. "Thank God, Mingi will freak out once he finds out!"

"That is amazing Yunho!" Yeosang patted Yunho's back as the both of them bounced in excitement. That is until Yunho tried to push Yeosang away.

Yeosang backed away from Yunho when he felt the other flinch, a bruise forming on the left cheek. Yunho bent down, gasping for air. "Speaking of Mimgi, he's in trouble." He managed to breath out to Yeosang. "We have to find him-"

"You're not in the condition-"

"He's hurt!" Yunho yelled, grabbing at his sides. "I have to find him!" Yeosang turned to grab Yunho before he reached for the doorknob.

"Jongho and I will find him." Yeosang sternly said, standing by his words.

"I agree with Yeosang." Yunho let out a startled yelp at seeing Seonghwa showing up out of nowhere. "If Mingi's in pain, you will be too. You didn't tell us you marked each other."

"Look. Jongho's really worried about you right now. I don't know how we'll explain all of this to him but I definitely cannot expose myself to him but you can." Yeosang cut right into the chase.

"Won't that strip me away from being an angel again?" Seonghwa shook his head in disagreement.

"No, that isn't part of their so-called rules." He concluded before gesturing at the door. Yeosang patted Yunho's shoulder who nodded at him to open the door. Yeosang moved away, turning the doorknob of the door.

When the click echoed through the room, the door busted open revealing a concerned Jongho. He crouched down in front of Yunho and took his face in between his hands.

"What happened?" Jongho asked, eyes widening at the sight of the bruise. Yunho winced when Jongho carried him and placed him to the toilet seat.

"Mingi." Yunho took a deep breath, "Jongho, please believe me in this and don't ever tell anyone about this." Jongho nodded although he's a bit confused. "Mingi and I are not exactly humans. I'm an angel while Mingi is the complete opposite. We marked each other last night, and the bruises came from him. I can feel half of what he's feeling."

"So wait, you're telling me that both of you are not humans and are soulmates?"

"Exactly. Look, If I'm feeling a lot of pain right now, that means Mingi is going through something more painful and that he's in trouble." Yunho winced when a shot of pain gone through him, "Yeosang could help you into finding Mingi. He knows a lot of things." Jongho nodded, letting the information sink in. Yeosang watched as the younger remained calm even if he have been burdened with such a situation.

Jongho pulled his phone out and Seonghwa quickly Yeosang outside, just as his phone started vibrating on his pockets.

"Jongho?" Yeosang acted to be in confusion.

"Hyung, no time to explain but we have to find Mingi-hyung as soon as possible." Yeosang dropped down on the ground, searching the area for any possible witnesses before he made himself visible and in his human form.

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm at Yunho's home." Yeosang ended the call without anything to say. He took his time walking slowly at Yunho's house before ringing the doorbell.

"That was quick." Jongho muttered.

"I was in the neighborhood already." Yeosang excused before inviting himself in. "Where's Yunho?"

"He's in the bathroom. He's in a lot of pain but he told me that the both of us should look for Mingi-hyung instead."

"Seonghwa-hyung will pick him up. We'll meet at hyung's place after we visit Mingi's house." Yeosang quickly contributed, eyes on the blank screen of the phone hoping that it will fool the younger.

Jongho nodded, going with the flow. Yeosang took Jongho's wrist and together they fled outside of the house with Seonghwa's help in guiding them where to go.

"You know where his home?" Jongho asked as the both of them walk towards the direction Seonghwa pointed out.

"Yunho told me about it and... I visited it once before." Yeosang hesitated into answering the question. Jongho looked at Yeosang suspiciously before shrugging it off. "It's just close by. A few minutes walk and we're there."

_'I already took_ _Yunho_ _on my apartment. He's not doing well.'_ Yeosang frowned at that. Where could have Mingi gone to.

"You know, we were just talking about Mingi. I thought Yunho-hyung said he searched Mingi-hyung's home already?"

"He searched for Mingi, and not for any type of leads or clues. We are here to search for that." They stopped at a two-story house, similarly like Yunho's home but with a different color. They walked inside, and quickly searched for something out of the place.

Yeosang searched the upstairs while Jongho searches the downstairs. There was definitely nothing out of place and it's making Yeosang use his brain. He walked downstairs to see Jongho empty-handed.

"There is absolutely nothing that could lead us." Yeosang muttered, running a hand through his hair. "It must be outside of his home when something happened. It is most likely that he is kidnapped while taking a stroll outside or while going to school."

"Plus, he was at Yunho-hyung's home before he disappeared. If we found something here then it must be related to some family issues but we found nothing. So we are only stuck with that conclusion."

"Let's go at hyung's home. We have to check on Yunho." ****


	17. Chapter 17

Jongho didn't want to look at the pale face lying on the bed. When Yeosang and Jongho arrived at Seonghwa's apartment, they are met with Yunho barely being able to breath.

"I get tired easily even with a simple movement." Yunho explained, "I could barely even transform in my angel form without fainting."

Jongho rushed at his side, holding Yunho's hand tightly. Yeosang left them to have a little bit of privacy before being met with Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

"I think it would be wise for Hongjoong to come with the both of you at your next search." Seonghwa looked up at Yeosang who sighed, settling down on the couch.

"Wouldn't it better for Jongho to stay behind?"

"You can't exactly keep an eye off of him." The elder pointed out, "You are the one assigned for him, we can't keep stalling your job or you'll... you know what will happen."

"Hyungs?" Their head snapped towards the doorway to see Jongho peeking out. "I better go home. It's almost night and I still have school tomorrow, as much as I want to stay, I couldn't." There is a tone on the way Jongho said it. Seonghwa and Hongjoong shared a look at each other while Yeosang remained oblivious.

"Alright. I'm going to walk you back-"

"No need to hyung!" Jongho quickly interrupted, a panic look crossing in his face before it disappeared. Yeosang scrunched his eyebrows, he nodded and pretended that he didn't catch the reaction.

"Okay. Feel free to go Jongho, stay safe." Seonghwa smiled gently at Jongho who returned the gesture then walking out the apartment with a wave.

Yeosang transformed into his angel form and made himself invisible. He was about to walk out when Seonghwa caught his arm.

"There's definitely something Jongho is hiding."

"I can tell hyung, I still have to find out about it." Seonghwa removed his hand and nodded at Yeosang.

"You should also catch up with your soulmates then after class, both of you can go search for Mingi."

"Got it."

When Jongho got home, Yeosang found nothing unusual at his home but he does see the way Jongho relaxed when he looked around the house. It was as if he expected someone to be there. He have to keep an eye at Jongho especially at home.

The next morning, Yeosang arrived at school. Jongho is already there seated at the desk, bopping his head on the music playing in his earphones. Yeosang tapped his shoulder, greeting Jongho.

"No signs of Mingi yet?"

"We barely started school hyung." Jongho chuckled, "I'll ask hyungs when we meet them at the rooftop later."

With that, the bell rang. Yeosang sat down, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 _'I know you're at class but I can see that you're not paying attention. I want to tell you that_ _Yunho_ _can move better now, but he can't transform to his angel form.'_ Seonghwa spoke on Yeosang's head blurring the professor's voice.

 _'Do you think it's because_ _Mingi_ _can't also transform to his devil form?'_

 _'That's possible. You might want to pay attention,_ _Jongho_ _has been calling your attention.'_ Yeosang snapped out of their conversation and glanced at Jongho who's looking at him with amusement.

"Do you even remember what happened in class?"

"Something happened?" Jongho chuckled, shaking his head at Yeosang.

"Let's go to the next class now hyung. You have been spacing off even after class ended."

When the bell rang for lunch, Yeosang could barely open his eyes. He is exhausted without any reason behind it. He stood up with the help of Jongho, leaning at the younger.

"Shouldn't you go the nurse's office?" Yeosang denied the kind offer. Instead telling him that he just needs sleep and he'll be getting it when they go at the rooftop.

However, when they reached the rooftop. Yeosang frowned at seeing the lack of presence. His eyes searching for the familiar platinum blond hair and charcoal black hair with silver highlights of his soulmates. Jongho, noticing Yeosang's concern squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"I bet that they're cutting or something. I'll text them if that makes you feel better hyung." Yeosang let a small smile slip at the kind gesture of the younger.

"I'm going to call them." Yeosang informed, pulling his phone out from his pockets. He slumped down on their spot, leaning on the wall. He searched for San's contact and called it.

 _"The person you are trying to reach is not available at the moment-"_ Yeosang shifted on his position, the uneasy feeling hitting him full force. He couldn't help but get worried and dialed the number over and over again.

"Hyung, calm down." Jongho finally noticed Yeosang panicking. "They might just have their phone off or something. You know, couple stuff?"

"No... Have you not connected it yet? If Mingi have gone missing then San and Wooyoung might as well be in danger." He stood up, wobbling on his feet and that's when it hit him.

Soulmates are connected with each other. When marked, you can feel half the pain the other is feeling such as what Yunho is feeling. When unmarked, you'll feel the slight pain of the other that includes exhaustion or a sudden feeling of dizziness and nausea. Exactly what Yeosang is experiencing.

Yeosang locked eyes with Jongho, his eyes widen in worry and concern. "We have to find leads to Mingi. Quickly."


	18. Chapter 18

Yeosang quite appreciates the silence the younger provides him as they both sneak out of the school. Jongho didn't argue nor question him on what's going on and that made it more easy for Yeosang.

However, Yeosang knew that Jongho is used to keeping his mouth shut. With a secret that he is hiding on his home, it made him feel uneasy that Jongho doesn't have the guts to voice his own thoughts.

"Why are we at the cafe?" Jongho broke the silence between them, once Yeosang dragged him inside of the cafe to meet Hongjoong there.

"Hongjoong-hyung will be accompanying us in finding Mingi and most likely Wooyoung and San as well." Yeosang replied.

Hongjoong walked out of the staff's room while twirling a key on his index finger. His face lit up with a smile when the two unmoving figures by the doorway finally spotted him.

"We have met each other briefly before. I'm Hongjoong." Jongho slightly flinched back when Hongjoong flashed a smile at him, probably seeing the unusual pointy teeth.

"Oh... Uh... I'm Jongho." Yeosang slightly narrowed his eyes at Jongho, seeing the flash of fear appear in his eyes before vanishing just as quickly.

"You probably know Yunho's an angel, and I don't mind sharing my own identity. I hope you're not uncomfortable being with a vampire." Jongho thickly gulped, nodding his head.

There is something on the way that Jongho have reacted towards Hongjoong, as if he _fears_ vampires. Unfortunately, Yeosang couldn't fit the missing puzzles. Why would he be scared of vampires? Does he not know that Wooyoung is a vampire as well?

Yeosang shook off his thoughts. Maybe it isn't the right time to think about it as they have to find the three missing people. Especially when Yeosang feels more weaker than usual.

"I-I don't mind. It's just that... I have bad experiences and all that." Jongho confessed, "It's not the right time to talk about it now... We have to find the others."

Hongjoong threw a glance towards Yeosang, visibly curious on Jongho's own story but they knew they don't have all the time in the world.

The vampire nodded in understanding then gestured for them to start walking.

"I'll be closing up the shop. I'll catch up, just as quickly." Yeosang nodded, grabbing Jongho's wrist. The younger looked up with a startle, not expecting for Yeosang to grab him once again but he let himself get dragged outside of the shop.

"Where... Where do we start?" Yeosang thought about it for a few minutes. None of the place really came in mind, that is until he remembered that Seonghwa could ask where Mingi would probably go to.

 _Hyung_ _._ Yeosang called in their link. _Could you ask_ _Yunho_ _-_ _hyung_ _on where_ _Mingi_ _would most likely go to._

After getting information from Seonghwa, Yeosang quickly guided Jongho towards their location with Hongjoong trailing behind them.

"We can go ask people if they have seen Mingi." Hongjoong appeared behind their backs. Yeosang is used to it but that doesn't him at getting slightly surprised. Jongho is no better, he jumped forward and quickly hid behind Yeosang. He clung like a koala at the angel and it made the two of them share another glance of confusion.

"It's just Hongjoong-hyung." Yeosang rubbed the back of the younger as comfort once Jongho unwrapped himself away from Yeosang. A red tint flushed on his cheeks from embarrassment, apologising profusely at the vampire.

"It's alright Jongho. I should have been more careful." Hongjoong waved his hand dismissively. "So, about my suggestion. I don't think we'll find anything here since we aren't too sure if Mingi have even visited this place before he disappeared therefore, we should ask around if they have seen Mingi."

"You should know that not everybody would know Mingi by his name." Yeosang pointed out. The side of Hongjoong's curled up, smirking at Yeosang.

"That's why I prepared Mingi's selcas!" Hongjoong revelead multiple films out of his pockets. Jongho scrunched his eyebrows, just as confused and amused as Yeosang is.

"May I ask where you got this?" Jongho examined the film on his hand, Hongjoong smiled at him, patting the younger's head.

"Yunho provided it to me." Jongho frowned, thinking deeply to himself before shrugging it off. "Okay! I'll split up from you guys. Then we'll meet back here. Got it?"

"Just contact us hyung. I don't like the idea of getting separated." Hongjoong nodded at him before they waved goodbye.

"Let's go then?" Yeosang pulled Jongho out of his thoughts and started their journey of finding anything that would lead back to Mingi and Yeosang's soulmates. Let's just hope that nothing would go wrong.

Yet, Yeosang just couldn't shrug off that uneasy feeling. That something bad is bound to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Yeosang should have listened to the uneasy feeling in his guts earlier, he should have told Hongjoong about it before they went on their separate ways.

The pair have been searching frantically around for any clues, yet they came back empty-handed. Sure, some people recognized Mingi for being a frequent visitor there however, they said he hadn't visited the town for a week and it also concerned them.

They tried to get answers out of the other store clerks, but they couldn't provide anything at all. There is absolutely nothing that traced them back to Mingi.

When they got back to the place they were at before, Hongjoong was still not there. To pass time, they searched up Mingi on social medias. They did find him on Instagram but there is no latest update after the day he disappeared. The last post is a picture of him and Yunho lying on the bed, which Yeosang didn't even bother thinking of what could have happen before that.

Other than that, they found nothing else. Yeosang sighed, running his fingers through his hair, they have been waiting for Hongjoong to come back and it has been an hour since they have waited. Still, there are no signs of Hongjoong and it's worrying them ever so slightly.

"Should we go and look for him?" Jongho suggested.

"Wait, let me contact Yunho or Seonghwa-hyung." Yeosang said, taking his phone out of his pocket to fake call Seonghwa. He pressed the phone to his ear, moving slightly away from Jongho so he wouldn't know that Yeosang isn't talking.

 _Hyung?_ Yeosang tried to break the barrier of the link, it could possibly mean that Seonghwa have blocked him. _Seonghwa-hyung? Come on._ Yeosang kept trying but with no avail. Suddenly, the phone in his hand started ringing from an incoming call.

He pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID, to see Yunho's name pop up.

"Yunho?" Yeosang asked confusingly as to why he's not using the link instead but then remembered that the angel side of Yunho is weak because of — what he had guessed — Mingi. 

"Yeosang!" Yunho called, a little breathlessly. "Seonghwa-hyung... He's- He's missing!" 

"What? What do you mean? But he was at the apartment right?"

"Yeah. I- I fell asleep after I took the medicine left for me by the bedside table and when I woke up, he's nowhere to be seen around the room so I checked the apartment." Yunho explained, Yeosang turned his head towards Jongho to see him talking to a stranger.

"Wait, let me just grab Jongho. It might be dangerous for us to be out here." Yeosang said, turning his body towards Jongho and dropped his arms to his side.

"Ah, excuse me. Can I take my friend away? We're in quite a hurry." Yeosang interrupted them, Jongho nodded at the man then turned to Yeosang. "Seonghwa-hyung is missing, from what Yunho said."

"Missing? What if he just gone out from a grocery?" Yeosang thought about it, and pressed the phone on his ear again.

"Yunho, are you sure he's missing?" He asked.

"Yes! Hyung would never, I mean _never_ leave his phone behind. Have you tried contacting him then?"

"I did, but it won't go in. It kept getting blocked." Yunho let out a sigh, and Yeosang heard a thump on the other line. Yeosang and Jongho have started walking from their way back to the apartment where Yunho is preferably panicking.

"How about Hongjoong-hyung?"

"He hasn't came back after an hour, he should have came back already. Jongho suggested that we look for him-"

"No, no! I- We have to go together if that's the case. Plus, Hongjoong-hyung would probably sniff out your scent and trail it back here." Yunho said, letting out another sigh. "I'm seriously terrified. I keep having random bruises and scratches on my body, and I can't access my angel side. We know for sure that they are kidnapped and all of this are connected." 

"You're right, I feel slightly weaker because..." Yeosang glanced towards Jongho who paid no attention towards him, "...of my mates. I- I'm worried for them. We just have to find them soone-" A beep sounded out from the other line that signifies that the call went dead.

"Yunho?" Yeosang panicked, fumbling on his phone to contact Yunho again.

"What's happening?" Jongho asked, unaware of the situation at hand.

"Jongho..." The angel looked at him with fear and worry in his eyes, "I think they got Yunho too."


	20. Chapter 20

"The number you are trying to reach is unava-" Yeosang pulled the phone away from his ears, frustration radiating off of him.

"This scene is very much familiar to me." Jongho commented, watching as Yeosang dial Yunho's phone again as they start their journey back to the apartment. "And the fact that all of this are happening in just a day or two is very much overwhelming as well."

Yeosang let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair before dropping the call and putting his phone back in his pockets.

"It's no use then." Yeosang's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "We don't have any choice but to go back there even of how much dangerous it is."

"I mean, yeah. That's the only option we have." Jongho shrugged, not letting any of his emotions shown to Yeosang. "Besides, you can protect me." Yeosang halted on his steps, looking at him with bewildered eyes yet the younger just kept walking, oblivious to what he had just pointed out.

"Can I really?" Yeosang caught up to Jongho, narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Well, yeah. You're surrounded with... how do you call these-" Jongho put his hand on his chin, thinking very deeply, "-supernatural creatures. They might have given you something to protect yourself or taught you something." Yeosang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

After a few minutes of silence between them, they finally have arrived in front of the apartment. They have asked the receptionist if there is someone who visited the room Seonghwa is in, or if there are any suspicious movements within the staff or the visitors but it is quickly denied.

"Thanks." Jongho provided them a smile then they dragged themselves towards the stairs to ran towards the second floor where Seonghwa's room is.

"Jongho, stick with me and scream as loud as you could or make any sound if something popped out that might imprison you." Jongho nodded, listening to Yeosang's advice as both of them quietly approaches the door. Yeosang turned the knob, hearing it click open just as easily.

He opened the door, stepping back and pushing Jongho with his arms straightened in front of his chest to defend him if there is someone waiting to ambush them.

"Hyung, don't worry about me." Jongho let out a chuckle, pushing Yeosang's arm down so he could step inside of the apartment.

"I'm just trying to take some safety measures." Both of them stepped inside, eyeing every corner of the room but nothing looks out of place so far.

"Let's go look at the room first." Jongho have suggested. Yeosang nodded at him in approval, following quietly behind him while keeping a look out around him. He feels paranoid that there might be someone waiting for them, but he tries to shrug it off.

They opened the door towards the room, the light flooding inside of the unlit room. Yeosang stepped in front of Jongho immediately and patted the wall to flick the light switch on.

The light flashed inside of the room, seeing the curtains closed and the bed in a messy state.

"Hyung, look." Jongho pointed at the pills that dropped down on the bedside table. Both of them check the state the room is in. Yeosang checked the pill bottle the rolled on the bedside table, reading the label while Jongho look through the messy bed to find if there are any items or clues Yunho might have left behind.

"It's sleeping pills." Yeosang spoke up after reading the label. "Hyung surely didn't prepare this. It might have been part of their plan."

"Hyung." Jongho called out. Yeosang averted his eyes away from the pill bottle on his hand to look at Jongho. "Yunho's phone is here." He held up the electronic on his hand, giving it to Yeosang.

Yeosang opened the phone, taking him towards the home screen. He opened the recent apps tabs to see the camera and the dial pad on the screen. He, then, clicked on the gallery to see the latest video.

"What is it?" They took a sit on the bed, playing the video on the phone.

It was dark, they can't see anything at all but they could hear the ragged breathing that Yunho is letting out.

 _"They broke through the barrier."_ Yunho started, _"I felt it. They, whoever this people are. They cut the signal up so that I couldn't contact anyone."_

 _"They're trying to retrieve something in my house but I can't tell what."_ Yeosang and Jongho shared a glance with each other before going back to the video. _"I don't know if they are after the potions I created secretly or... oh no, I think Mingi left something there that might open up the portal to hell."_ Right there and then, the video ended leaving the two speechless.

"He creates potions?"

"There is an object to open the portal to hell?"

They both spoke up at the same time, too absorbed into their own thoughts.

"What the- since when does he create potions?" Yeosang kept muttering under his breath, not even caring if he is flinching everytime he curses out.

"Should we... should we go to Yunho-hyung's home again?" Yeosang sighed, looking up towards Jongho and shaking his head in disapproval.

"It'll be too dangerous. If they can take a devil, a vampire and an angel. Then how about us?" Jongho thought about it, "Besides, if they are looking for something there then it most likely that they are still-" Both of their heads snapped towards the door where they could hear a thud coming from the living room.

"Hide!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Hide!" Yeosang whisper-yelled to Jongho who didn't move an inch on the bed. The angel quickly pulled Jongho towards the closet quietly and stuck themselves inside.

Yeosang would have vanished, but he couldn't risk letting Jongho alone or revealing his identity to him.

"Hyung, what-" Yeosang covered Jongho's mouth, gesturing for him to stay quiet as he hears footsteps coming towards the room.

The complete darkness inside of the closet made them even more paranoid of what's to come next. They have no clue on whoever is outside waiting for them and what they want.

"Are you sure you heard something?" An unfamiliar voice reached Yeosang's ears but the male on his arms seems to have a complete opposite thought about it. Jongho tensed up upon hearing the voice, his hand grabbing Yeosang's arm tightly.

Yeosang could feel the fear radiating off of him, but he couldn't exactly tell what it is that made him terrified of this intruders. His reaction are not exactly those of that are scared of being kidnapped, rather, there is something else. As if he recognizes the people outside.

"Of course. I know someone is here." The color on Yeosang's face disappeared when he have realized his mistake.

He forgot to cover up their scent.

"Two little humans." The intruder chuckled, its sinister voice bouncing off of the walls. "We found 'em."

The closet door opened, revealing the frozen state of the two males who clutched on each other's arms.

Yeosang was about to look up to the face of their intruders but before he could even do so, they covered their nose and mouth with a cloth. The familiar scent of a chloroform hitting his nose made them pass out, leaving themselves in a vulnerable state.

* * *

Yeosang blinked his eyes open, immediately moving his body. Yet, when he tried to move his hands, the sound of chains hitting the wall resonated throughout the silent room.

His eyes quickly adjusted throughout the darkness with the help of the slight light peeking through the small crack of the wall. He could spot himself inside of a cell, each separated by metal bars that must have been enchanted from the way it glows.

He could still feel his strength in his body, meaning that the captor haven't done anything or injected anything to home. Thinking back, Yeosang realized what the captor have told his companion.

_"Two little humans."_

"Hello?" Jongho's broken voice echoed, giving Yeosang the time to locate his silhouette. "Where am I? Yeosang-hyung?" The sound of chains moving could be told that the younger is trying to move and look for Yeosang.

"Jongho?" Another voice called out to him, a tone of worry and desperation could be heard.

Yeosang squinted his eyes, using little bit of his energy to see through the darkness. He quickly spotted Jongho chained up at the other side of his own cell. Seonghwa is passed out by the right cell, Yunho is at the other side of Seonghwa.

He turned to his left, seeing Mingi battered and bruised up beside his cell. At the other side of Mingi's cell is Hongjoong. He slightly moved his body upwards to find his soulmates to see Wooyoung right next to Seonghwa and San on the other side of Wooyoung's cell.

"Hyungs?" Jongho cried out, finally realizing the situation. "Are all of you here?"

"Jongho. Oh God." Yunho tried to move, only for his body to betray him and fall limp on the floor. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No, hyung... I'm so scared, hyung." Yeosang teared up when he heard Jongho's voice crack, the fear and sadness radiating off of the whole room. He wanted to go over there and hug the hell out of him but he have to figure out who captured them first.

"Oh, are you?" A new voice emerged, Yeosang could see Yunho's body tense up upon hearing the new voice. Yeosang spotted the figure immediately, walking by the middle and towards Jongho's cell. "Who cares if you're scared?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yunho shouted, struggling to move his body but with no use.

"Yu- Yunho... Jongho..." Mingi let out a breath, his body weakening while he tries to move. Yeosang could finally see everyone else moving, awake by the sudden startle from Yunho's voice.

"What are you going to do?" The captor chuckled, stepping inside of Jongho's cell and that is when Yeosang could see a knife by his hand.

"Get away from him!" Yeosang shouted, launching forward but the chains prevented him to move further away. "I will kill you!"

Yeosang gritted his teeth hearing the other chuckle at his threat, "What a feisty human. Can someone shut him up?"

"No!" San quickly struggled at the chains, his wrists bleeding from the amount of pulls he had done. "No..." His body weakened immediately just as he is about to use his powers.

"Aw, can't use your powers devil? You might have forgotten that I have the upper hand here and have injected a liquid to prevent any of you to use your powers."

Yeosang let out a sigh, "Are you stupid?" He couldn't help but remark at the fact he just revealed an important information at them.

"What did you say?" He saw the captor look at him over his shoulders, "I'm not even going to get you." He walked towards Jongho, twirling the sharp knife on his hand.

Yeosang's eyes widen, struggling even further at the chains. He knew he could stop the captor immediately, but there would be a lot of consequences that can come with it.

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

It is now or never.


	22. Chapter 22

Yeosang's eyes snapped open, upon feeling the distress from the younger. He tightened his jaw and hissed from the other side of the cell, "Don't you dare hurt him."

The captor smiled at him wickedly and crouched down beside Jongho, a knife on his hand.

"Oh? And what can you do to me human?" He smirked, dragging his knife on Jongho's neck leaving a blood trail. Jongho winced and struggled around the chains.

Yeosang watched in horror, eyes wavering as he look at everyone else who watched the two of them closely. Wooyoung and San have worry and anger plastered in their faces, but because of the liquid that is injected to them, they couldn't do anything to defend Yeosang or Jongho. The same goes for Seonghwa, Yunho. Mingi and Hongjoong.

He have no other choice but to reveal himself to his soulmates and to Jongho.

"Yeosang don't..." Seonghwa tried to croak out, unable to continue, he opened his mouth to convince Yeosang to stop yet nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice." Yeosang apologized. "This is for Jongho."

"What are you going to do? You're nothing but a little human trying to save everyone." The captor said, digging the knife into Jongho's abdomen. That's when Yeosang snapped, eyes glowing bright blue.

"The fact that you thought that I'm human says that your IQ is lower than a child." He growled out, the chains on his wrists snapping in half. He stood up, a smirk placed on his lips.

"What- What the hell are you?!" The captor said, pulling the knife out of Jongho and pointing it towards Yeosang.

A ray of light flashed towards Yeosang, his bubblegum pink hair full on display. Then everything went dark again, only the sound of bars breaking and chains dragging could be heard.

Jongho coughed out blood, eyelids drooping but trying his best to stay awake. Through his blurry eyes, he could see a slight yellowish circle nearing them.

"I'm a little human, aren't I?" Yeosang appeared from behind the captor, catching him off guard. The captor froze when he felt Yeosang's hand grab his head. "Let your sins drown you." The angel muttered, watching the flash of light appear in his hand. A scream left the captor's lips, echoing throughout the cells and making the others cover their ears.

"You deserve to suffer." Yeosang hissed, "In hell."

"No! No, no, no!" The werewolf trashed around, claws threatening to come out and eyes glowing red. "Fucking angel!" When the captor turned to Yeosang, he screeched when he felt something poke his eyes out. Yeosang smiled innocently, watching as the gates of hell opened and drag the werewolf out of the world.

"I can't see! I can't see! Fuck, my legs!" A demonic hand reached up to wrap itself on the werewolf's ankle, the captor dropped down to the floor with a thud. Clawing the floor to stop himself from getting dragged to who knows where.

Yeosang stepped up, "You can't see? That's too bad." He pouted, stomping on the werewolf's hand. A scream left the other, hand retracting off of the floor only to realize his mistake. He easily got dragged towards the gate then it closed when they finally got him.

Yeosang snapped out from his form and rushed towards Jongho. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. If only I have stepped up-"

"Hyung. It's okay." Jongho croaked out, eyes cracking open to look at the blue eyes staring at him with worry. "You can heal me right?" Yeosang let out a small smile, proud that the human can still stay positive at times like this.

"Yes." Yeosang wrapped his arms around Jongho, hearing the clank of the chains wrapped around the other breaking into half. Yeosang let his white wings break out of his back freely then wrapped around the both of them.

Seonghwa let out a sigh, his weakened body relaxing into the floor. He watched as a light glowed on Yeosang's wings. The light filled the room, all of their chains snapping into half. Their body started to regain strength again and it felt as if they have never gone through anything.

Wooyoung stared in fascination and amazement, flinching slightly when the light hits him but nonetheless didn't move, the same goes to Hongjoong. San and Mingi are no better. They almost burned when the light hits them, as they are devils but just as quickly. The warmth enveloped them and let them have their strength again.

Yeosang pulled away from Jongho, letting his wings shrink into a more decent size than before. Jongho opened his eyes slightly and smiled weakly at Yeosang.

"Thank you hyung." He manage to croak out before passing out from exhaustion, knowing that he is in safe hands. Yeosang gently picked him up in a bridal style, standing up to see the others out of their cells.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Yeosang said, averting his eyes from the pain evident on his soulmates' eyes. "I think it's better that we go to Yunho's home, it has a protection barrier around it."

"It does?" Mingi asked, eyes widening at the information.

"You just found that out now?" Yunho chuckled, rushing towards Mingi's side and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay now."

"Okay lovebirds. Now is not the time to flirt." Seonghwa chucked a piece of chain towards the couple before letting himself get wrapped by Hongjoong's arms.

"Both of you aren't any better." Yunho let a tongue out in a teasing manner.

Yeosang smiled at the two couple before his gaze goes to the silent two. They have their eyes burning holes at Yeosang and the angel doesn't know whether or not to take that lightly.

"We're not coming with you guys." Wooyoung finally spoke up, "We need time to process all of this." Yeosang could feel his heart break when he watched his soulmates disappear from his eyes without looking back at him.

"Don't worry Sangie. They just need time." Seonghwa appeared beside Yeosang, squeezing his shoulder as a sign of comfort. "They'll come back."

Yeosang nodded, before letting his wings flap. "We better go home." He faced Yunho who smile widely at him and let his white wings break freely behind him. Seonghwa did the same and wrapped his arms around Hongjoong.

"Can I...?" Yunho chuckled and pulled Mingi towards his arms, wrapping it around his waist securely.

"Of course idiot." Mingi smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck.

"Oh." Yeosang raised his eyebrow on Mingi and Yunho. "I found something out from the both of you and I need a lot of explanation."

"You found the video, didn't you?" Yunho awkwardly let out a laugh.

"Come on now." Seonghwa interrupted their conversation. "We still aren't finished here. We just have to make sure Jongho is safe before we can deal with the enemies." They nodded. Mingi used his power to break open the ceiling and revealing the afternoon sky. They flew up and back to Yunho's home.


	23. Chapter 23

Yunho triple-checked his home if there are any intruders that broke in before. He used his energy to strengthen and repair the barrier to further avoid any ambush as they are still not safe. He also have provided a protection towards Yeosang's soulmates, knowing how worried Yeosang is for them.

Yeosang gently settled Jongho down on Yunho's bed. He pulled the comforter up on his chest and looked at him for a few minutes. His thoughts are interrupted upon hearing the door open. Mingi peeked his head inside, smiling at Yeosang as he move towards Jongho.

"Mind if I take over your shift?" Yeosang chuckled, watching as Mingi brush Jongho's hair away from his forehead.

"Of course you whipped devil."

"Whipped? Hell no." Mingi denied, sitting down on the bed to sneakily intertwine his fingers with Jongho's.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, standing up from the chair. "You're too obvious." Mingi scoffed but he let a small smile play on his lips.

"I hope you don't mind." He brushed his thumb on the Jongho's cheek, smiling lovingly down on him. "We really are in love with him."

"Then why don't you tell him?" The smile on his face faltered slightly, he stopped caressing the younger and instead closed his eyes.

"We want to make sure." He spoke out, "He's human, he doesn't have the same connections as Yunho and I have. He doesn't feel the bond like we do." Yunho entered the room, walking towards Mingi and wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you sure that he doesn't feel it?" Their eyes snapped towards Yeosang, "I am his guardian angel and his friend. I know things that you guys don't." He winked playfully at them to state what he is meaning to say.

"Are you saying that..." Yeosang smiled at them. Mingi and Yunho shared a glance with each other and grinned widely at the newfound information.

*~*~*~*

Jongho have woken up from his sleep, Mingi and Yunho immediately tried to make him comfortable to the point that they kept stumbling over their words and embarrassing themselves. It made Jongho laugh so loud until his stomach hurt and it is a relief to see it.

They have settled down on the couch by the living room as they wait for Seonghwa and Hongjoong cook for their dinner.

"Did you see how Yeosang dealt with him?! He opened the gates of hell and not everyone could do that." Mingi waved his arms frantically, demonstrating how he reacted at that time. Jongho laughed at Mingi, leaning on the pillows. Yunho wrapped his arms around Jongho, watching Mingi continue his rambling, "And dude! Yeosang is supposed to be an angel, but the way he not-so-innocently dissed the werewolf back from calling him a human! Like," Mingi dramatically dropped to the floor making the two laugh at him.

Yeosang watched by the single couch, knees pressed up to his chest and an arm wrapped around his legs. His thoughts wandered towards his soulmates, remembering the pain stricken on their faces. He felt a presence sat down on the arm of the couch and he didn't have to turn his head to know who it is.

"You have to stop moping. They'll go to you." Seonghwa said, offering a strawberry milk box at Yeosang which the other took and sipped on it.

"I know, but what if they won't like me anymore?" Yeosang let out a sigh, placing the strawberry milk on a table near them.

"They're so inlove with you. They wouldn't let that be in the way."

"I lied to them hyung. All these times that they trusted me. They thought that I was human, how... They're nothing like me and they could just accept me out of their life."

"Sangie. Seriously, stop thinking about it. They won't. I promise, they won't ever do that to you." Yeosang buried his head in between his knees and chest. Seonghwa sighed, wrapping his arm around Yeosang's shoulders. "I don't want to pressure you Sangie. We still aren't done with whatever is happening and I don't want you stressing yourself out." Yeosang nodded, he leaned towards Seonghwa and peeked over the three males goofing around.

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San, pulling him closer.

"He lied to us..." San muttered, "He's an angel... How am I supposed to take this lightly?"

"Calm down darling. I'm sure Yeosang have his reasons." Wooyoung comforted, his thumb rubbing circles on San's back.

"We'll hate each other. We're the complete opposites. He'll _hate_ me." Wooyoung pulled San away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"He could never hate you. Have you seen him look at you with hatred? No. He knew us before we knew who he really is, and still he treated us the same way that a person would treat a human. He let us feel that we are humans just as we wished."

"I just don't know..."

"Everything will be fine." Wooyoung kissed San on the forehead before smiling at him. San closed his eyes and embraced the warmth from Wooyoung.


	24. Chapter 24

They had to go back to school soon to not get any more attention towards them, the students have been creating rumors about them lately and they would have not minded if it weren't for Jongho. He is mostly the one who is concerned with what people say about him as it may create a problem for the teachers and to his parents.

Yeosang has always followed behind Jongho who is conversing with Yunho and Mingi, those two apparently enrolled in the school and transferred classes just to be with Jongho. It was already so obvious of how much in love they are with Jongho yet they won't admit their feelings to Jongho, and the younger being oblivious is frustrating him so much.

All of them had healed already, thanks to Yeosang and are all back on their feet with Hongjoong and Seonghwa taking care of the café. Yunho and Mingi dating each other, and occasionally tagging Jongho and excusing it to be 'just hanging out' while Yunho also came back as a supervisor for Yeosang.

What matters to Yeosang is his soulmates, he hasn't seen the two of them but their scents lingered on the hallway. He had tried trailing their scent so he could have a talk but failed to do so when Yunho scolded him that he shouldn't leave Jongho even when the couple are always attached to him. It worried him so much that they could never see Yeosang the same, especially that San has some issues towards angels. Of course, he would feel betrayed. Yeosang understood that.

When the sound of the bell had rung to signify that it's break time, Yeosang quickly told Yunho that he'll try to track down his soulmates. Yunho could only sigh but smile nonetheless and told him to go 'get his lovers', Yeosang just hopes that his gut is right.

He stepped out to the rooftop and saw the familiar silhouette leaning at the rails while mumbling some words under his breath, something that goes 'where the hell are the others?', 'what is taking Wooyoung so long at the bathroom?'. Yeosang smiled, Wooyoung completely understood the situation and already forgave Yeosang without any words needed. Knowing him, he probably set it all up so that he and San could have a talk.

Yeosang closed the door behind him, making a noise that startled San who turned around expecting to see Wooyoung, only to halt on his sentence and avoided looking directly at Yeosang.

"San-" Yeosang stepped closer to San, reaching out to him. "-let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" San muttered under his breath, stepping to the side to try and walk away from Yeosang but the other gripped his wrist that made San hiss. "Get away!" Yeosang stepped away, seeing a red mark forming on San's wrist before disappearing.

"That... Has that happened before?" He asked, horrified at what he had just witnessed and blamed himself for it. "I- I didn't know... I am sorry." He stepped back even more. "How long..."

"It was the day we went to the arcade," San looked down at his hand, "I held your hand and suddenly it hurts so much that it bruised." Yeosang could only let the tears fall, that's why angels and devils could never be mates but... Yunho and Mingi... how could they love each other no matter how much it hurts?

 _'That's because when you love someone, you'll do everything to have them in your arms. Remember when I said I have potions? I used it so Mingi and I can touch each other without getting hurt.'_ Yunho answered his question, clearly watching them.

"We just don't work together, Yeosang." San looked at him with so much pain in his eyes, "We're not meant to be with each other." He coldly said then sidestepped to get away from Yeosang.

"So what?" Yeosang's voice broke, "You're going to leave me just like this?" San stopped on his tracks and closed his eyes when his heart aches upon hearing Yeosang.

"Tell me, San." Yeosang turned around to face San, whose back was turned to him. "What am I supposed to do so that I can be with you?" San shook his head.

"There's nothing that we can do-"

"No! I can sacrifice my whole soul for you! Why can't you understand that I do not want to let you go."

"Why?" San faced him, tears have already started trailing down his face, "Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I love you." Yeosang spoke softly, stepping cautiously towards San, scared that he'd run away from him but he didn't.

"You- You can't." San's voice wavered, "We are the complete opposite... We- we are only going to hurt each other if this continues-" Yeosang grabbed San's waist and pulled him towards him, making their chest bump to each other. San grabbed Yeosang's shoulders in shock, looking up at him with wide eyes. With a smile, Yeosang leaned in and let their lips touch.

San had expected it to hurt but it didn't, and it made himself close his eyes and press his lips to Yeosang as he felt the other smile. When they had pulled away, they leaned on each other's forehead, lips swollen and slightly out of breath while they remained eye contact.

"I'm willing to get hurt just to be with you." Yeosang lifted his hand to cup San's cheek, "I'm destined to be with the both of you and I can never give that up just like that." San could only manage to give Yeosang a shy smile before he grabbed the back of Yeosang's head and pulled him into another heated kiss.

"How come I have not been informed that there will be a make out session here?" They pulled away, their smiles adorning on their faces as they turned to look at Wooyoung. "Both of you look very gorgeous like this." Wooyoung walked towards them and gave each a peck on their lips.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Wooyoung smiled cheekily at him as he let out a badly acted confusion look on his face that made Yeosang and San let out a laugh.

"I could never!"

"This is why you have not been accepted for drama class, darling." He snickered when he saw Wooyoung pout then swept towards him to steal a kiss. They pulled away from each other when they heard Yeosang complain then pulled him into a hug.

"It worked, didn't it?" He grinned, giving another peck on Yeosang's lips.

"But how?" San turned towards Yeosang, touching his lips then at his forehead. "Why didn't it leave a red mark?"

"I'm an angel, love." Upon hearing the pet name, he squeaked and buried his head on Wooyoung's chest, a red tint on his cheeks that made the two of them laugh at how adorable San could be. "A guardian angel to be exact and I can heal others and protect them."

_'Yunho said you guys are making out and complained to me. Please don't tell me that you're at a public place. I know that you have a large collection of kinks and now that you and your soulmates have made up, doesn't mean-'_

_'Hyung we are not doing it!'_ Yeosang blushed, covering his cheeks so that his red face won't be seen.

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asked, taking away Yeosang's hands from his face who tried to cover it further. "Why are you blushing?"

"Since angels can communicate with each other, Seonghwa-hyung just said some... things." Woyooung's eyes narrowed.

"Seonghwa-hyung? Isn't he the one who said that your ass looks interesting?" Yeosang's lips twitched in amusement, remembering the time when they have first met one another at the café.

"You remember that?"

"You're still not over that?"

Yeosang and San replied simultaneously then shared a look to each other before bursting out into laughter. Wooyoung crossed his arms and pouted again.

"Glad that both of you are having fun."

"Love you Wooyoungie." San winked, pulling Wooyoung towards him with his left arm on his waist while the other arm was wrapped around Yeosang's waist. San leaned in to kiss Wooyoung, both closing their eyes while their hands made their way to intertwine their fingers with Yeosang.

Yeosang looked down on their joined hands, smiling brightly while warmth filled his chest. _No more secrets_. Yeosang told himself, snapping out of his dazed state as he looks up to the love-struck look on their faces. Oh, how much he is glad that he gets to show them who he really is. He should have done it sooner if he knew he would receive so much love from them.

At that moment, they have forgotten everything and let the world circle around them. They finally have each other, and they will protect that until the end.


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean he opened the gates of hell?" A fist slammed on the table harshly, eyes blazing with fury and anger. "A guardian angel cannot, and absolutely could never do such things!" He clenched his jaw, looking down at the picture frame on his desk. "Why did you have to be born as a useless human?" He picked up the picture frame and threw it down on a wall that made the people inside of the room flinch at the sound of the glass shattering.

"What do you think about Yunho and Mingi?" Jongho and Yeosang currently are hanging out on Yeosang's apartment, having to be forced by Seonghwa to have some bonding time and gossip like teenagers. Yeosang could only roll his eyes at his hyung's behavior but nonetheless accepted the offer.

"What do you mean?" Jongho looked up from the comic he found lying on Yeosang's bookshelf. Yeosang rolled onto his stomach at the bed then propped himself up on his elbows whilst leaning his head on the top of his palm.

"Do you like them?" Jongho immediately blushed, sputtering out his words to deny Yeosang's clams.

"Like them! I would never, they are together. Why would I like them? Pfft, what a ridiculous idea you got there hyung." Yeosang smirked when Jongho glanced at him before he played with the hem of his shirt, "Okay, I do like them but they could never love a human like me."

"Jongho," Yeosang crawled down on the bed to sit beside Jongho on the floor, "They like you very much, are you really that dumb?" Yeosang leaned backwards to avoid the slaps Jongho delivered to him.

"Yah! I am not dumb!"

"Okay, you're not dumb. You're freaking oblivious on how much they are trying to show their love to you."

"They don't." Yeosang sighed, flickering a finger on Jongho's forehead, once again complaining.

"They obviously do. God, are humans really this dumb?"

"Is that... like literal or..." Yeosang could only face-palm and shake his head, but without Jongho's knowledge about angels. Yunho clearly heard their conversation, knowing Yeosang did it on purpose.

"Hyung." Jongho spoke in a serious tone, "What if... Uh... Nevermind," Yeosang curiously looked at him, tilting his head out of curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Have you found something at home?" Yeosang remembers having another scent at Jongho's home, "Like someone?"

"Are you being abused?" Jongho froze and Yeosang could tell that he hit the spot, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He's powerful." He spoke quietly, "He's the one behind the kidnapping." If Yeosang is to think about it, whoever they are fighting is very much powerful, having to take down devils, angels and vampires.

"Why would he do so?" Yeosang spoke softly so it won't terrify Jongho.

"He wants to experiment... and use whatever they have gained from the supernatural to us, humans or what he thought is a human." He explained, chuckling softly at his last words. "He never wanted to have a human child, so it's a surprise to both of my parents that I came out as normal."

"Your mother..."

"My mother accepted me, but she had passed away when I was a child because... He... He killed her." Yeosang clenched his fist in anger at such acts of what Jongho looks up to be as his father, "He took out all his anger to me, wanting me to be in pain and using me like a rag doll to be experimented on."

"Where do you think he is now?" Jongho shook his head.

"I- I don't know, he just disappeared and I'm just really glad that he's not present at home anymore but I don't... I..." The angel quickly pulled Jongho into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively on the younger as his eyes blared with intense anger at how much his father put him through.

 _'I'll kill that piece of-_ ' Yunho got cut off, most likely by Seonghwa. _'What's his father's name?'_

 _'Yunho, please don't_.' Seonghwa tried to calm down Yunho but with no avail.

 _'What? I just want to have a talk with him!_ ''

' _We all know that it's just a lie. Yunho, you must be considerate of the situation. The man may be very powerful and based on our experiences; we are no match for him'_

_'Yeosang can take him down instead!'_

_'Hyung, shush.'_ Yeosang tuned them out, sighing at their conversation. He pats Jongho's back as a sign of comfort before they pull away. Yeosang brushed his thumb to wipe away Jongho's tears.

"Your mates might get jealous at seeing us like this." Yeosang chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't want to get my ass beaten up by them, especially Wooyoung-hyung."

"They could never."

"I could never what?" Both of them let out a shriek, surprised at the sudden entrance of Wooyoung and San inside his apartment.

"How did you even get in?!"

"Yunho lend me the keys." San twirled a key on his finger, leaning his body on the doorway as he eyes Yeosang before turning to look at Jongho. "Hey Hoho."

"It's Jongho." The younger grumbled under his breath, "Can you tell Yunho-hyung to pick me up and I'll just hang out at his place instead." Yeosang nodded, watching as Jongho brushed past San to hang out by the living room.

 _'I'll give you your alone time and I'll have mine_." He heard Yunho say before blocking Yeosang out to probably go fetch Jongho.

"You might want to pay attention to us now." Wooyoung snapped him out of his thoughts. Yeosang smiled at him then stood up from the floor.

"Why would I? When I can pay attention to other things." San narrowed his eyes, pushing himself away from the doorway then closing the door behind him.

"Other things?" Yeosang smirked, sitting down on the bed and crossing his arms while closing his eyes with a dreamy look.

"Oh yes, I could probably stare at Seonghwa-hyung's abs all day and he'd probably have me blushing with just tha-" He let out a gasp when a push made him fall down on the bed harshly. San climbed up on top of him, his legs in between Yeosang's as both of his hands placed themselves beside Yeosang's head.

"Buns, I can have you whimpering with just a touch. Don't even test me." Yeosang audibly gulped at seeing a dark look cross San, his eyes flickered to Wooyoung who stared intently at both of them. 

"No- No you can't." Yeosang challenged although deep inside he knew that San could definitely do just that. Without warning, San leaned down to kiss Yeosang, he pulled away suddenly that it made Yeosang try to chase his lips.

"Oh? Where is the confident Sangie before?" San mocked, tilting his head as he moved his knee just above his crotch. Yeosang's eyes widen as the other rubs it gently sending sparks of pleasure within him.

"That's- That's..." Yeosang moaned, making him slap his hand over his mouth. San chuckled, grabbing Yeosang's hand before he pulled away with a hiss. A red mark burning his his palm.

"I am so sorry!" Yeosang wanted to check on San as he suddenly sat up making their head bump onto each other. San jumped away and crashed onto the floor out of panic as Yeosang rub his head from where he hit San. As it happened, Wooyoung laughed out really loud, his high-pitched laughter filling the room from what he had witnessed. It took a few minutes before he finally had calmed himself without bursting to laughter just by looking at them.

"Well..." Yeosang awkwardly chuckled, "That was interesting." San only managed to chuckle as Wooyoung burst into another laughter.

What a day...


	26. Chapter 26

For the past few days, Yeosang kept a close eye on Jongho after finding out who is responsible behind the kidnapping. It's shocking to know that Jongho had the chance to become just like them, it's a bit suspicious as it is entirely impossible to be born as human especially having parents that are supernatural.

Yeosang hadn't brought up that topic, but he's curious to know as to what kind of supernatural his parents are. He could never relate to it as he never had parents as he remembers, all he knows is that he woke up in heaven and got assigned to be a guardian angel. He's lucky to have Seonghwa and Yunho to guide him through it, yet there is a nagging feeling that somewhat Yeosang was also once a human similar to them.

"Jongho, you can't keep avoiding them." Yeosang sat down beside Jongho, they are currently in the library hiding away from Yunho and Mingi because apparently they confronted Jongho about being in a relationship with them that caused him to run away from them and they ended up here with Yeosang being dragged by him. "Didn't you say you like them? Why are you even avoiding them?"

"I- I seriously don't know." Jongho sighed, leaning down on the chair. "I'm scared, I guess." He whispered, enough for Yeosang to catch on what he was saying.

"Why?" Jongho shook his head, hoping to avoid the subject. "Jongho, I don't want to force you to tell me but you're not going to resolve the issue by avoiding them."

"I'm scared that they'll get hurt." That surprised Yeosang, he has never thought that Jongho would be afraid of them getting hurt especially when they are obviously not human. "I know it's my mind telling me that but after knowing that my supposed to be father is hunting us down..."

"You can't help it." He finished the sentence, moving to take Jongho in his arms. "Jongho, my child-"

"You're beginning to sound like Seonghwa-hyung."

"There is no need to be afraid." Yeosang ignored his comment, pulling away from Jongho with a small smile on his face. "I promise to you that I won't let any of you get hurt."

"Then, who's going to protect you if you say that?" The smile faltered, looking away from Jongho from the lingering question that he proposed.

"It should be, 'we will protect each other'." A new voice popped in, a voice that sent shivers all over his body. He looked up to see the dark eyes of his mate. "We've been eavesdropping."

"Well aren't you honest for a devil." Jongho crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at the cheeky grin that curled up on San's lips as if he isn't even bothered by the comment. That is when Yeosang took notice that San has his devil tail wagging from behind.

"San." Yeosang hissed, "Why is your tail out?"

"Tail?" Jongho perked up at the sound of that, leaning to see if he could get a glimpse of San's tail but couldn't see anything at all. "Hyung, are you on drugs? There is absolutely nothing there."

"I can't even take drugs Jongho." He deadpanned, "That's because you're human and I am not supposed to see it unless San, himself gave me permission to see it." He narrowed his eyes at the mischievous glint that shone on his eyes.

"Should I go to Yunho then?" Jongho noticed the tension between them, his eyes flickering to San then back to Yeosang. "I mean, I know I am avoiding him but I don't want to be part of-" He gestured between them, "-whatever this is."

"I don't know what you're referring to." Yeosang narrowed his eyes, pointing accusingly at San.

"Where's Wooyoung?" San shrugged, putting on his innocent smile which Yeosang could clearly see through him. "Both of you are planning something."

"Obviously." Yeosang shot a glare at Jongho which made him shut up, "Can I go to Yunho-hyung now?"

"Okay, you whipped baby." Yeosang grumbled under his breath, unblocking Yunho to know where their location is. He didn't even need to tell him before he could see the two tall giants from the distance. "That was... fast."

"Whipped." San chuckled, seeing the disheveled state that two is in, "Did both of you make out?" Yeosang glanced at Jongho, seeing a pain expression struck in his face but clearly Yunho and Mingi couldn't see that expression at all.

"Just call my name in your head if you need something." Yeosang leaned towards Jongho to whisper in his ear. "If you don't feel comfortable at all, I can take you away from them but please don't ever stray away from them."

"Don't worry." Jongho forced his smile at him, "I don't even know why I'm worrying about them in the first place." Someone cleared their throat, taking them out from the bubble between them as they casted their eyes from the three people burning holes in them.

"Are you done whispering and keeping secrets to us?" Yunho pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're not." Yeosang could feel that bitter taste filling his mouth and he tried very hard not to flinch at the nasty taste that was left on his tongue. "You guys can go now." Jongho and Yeosang made eye contact before the two giants dragged him away from them, leaving him and San alone.

"Yeosangie." San called out as Yeosang could feel something brush at the back of his neck. He turned to that cat-like eyes preying upon him with a burning gaze. "Wooyoungie and I felt like inviting you for a fun night."

"San..." He shivered, feeling the tail wrapping itself around his neck. "Can we... like not now?" San pouted, leaning his hips on the table. He placed a finger under Yeosang's chin and forced it up to look at his glowing red eyes.

"Why not?" He leaned forward, "Wooyoungie prepared something for you." Yeosang smirked, taking hold of San's wrist and pulling him closer to the point that they can feel their breath on their faces. San's comical wide-eye stared at Yeosang in shock, and if it weren't for the tension. Yeosang would have laughed out loud from how he looks.

"I know that Sannie baby." He trailed his eyes down on his throat, where he could see San swallow nervously from the sudden shift of dominance. "Don't worry, I'll join you and Wooyoungie-" He went towards San's ears, blowing off a puff of breath making the other shiver, "-for the fun that you prepared." He backed away, standing up from the chair with a evil grin.

"W-wait!" Just at that moment, coincidentally, Seonghwa's voice spoke up on Yeosang's mind to inform him of what he have encountered.

 _'Yeo, I found where Jongho's father is at._ ' 


	27. Chapter 27

Yeosang did not hesitate to drag San forcefully towards Yunho’s home, almost forgetting that Wooyoung is practically waiting for them. In which San hesitantly remind him before they stormed towards the apartment where Wooyoung is definitely waiting in a sight that should have made Yeosang feel something… He definitely did, but that is not the point.

“When will we ever get a day where we can have Yeosang to ourselves?” Wooyoung complained on their whole journey towards Yunho’s home. His soulmates latched onto some conversation that Yeosang tuned out in order to contact Yunho to make sure that Jongho is still with them.

 _‘Hyung is waiting at your home. Always have Jongho beside you and don’t ever let him out of your sight.’_ Yeosang strictly reminded Yunho, in which he only received a breathy laugh.

 _‘I know that Yeo, I was once a guardian angel too.’_ Yunho replied, _‘Since some of my powers are restricted just as I came back to being angel, I brought a potion in order to protect us if ever there was an ambush. I am not risking it anymore_ ’

“Earth to Yeosang!” Wooyoung laughed out loud upon seeing the startled look that Yeosang gave them, “We were asking as to where we are going.”

“Oh, we’re going to Yunho’s home. Hwa-hyung got news.” Upon hearing that name, Wooyoung began to pout and attached himself on Yeosang’s arms.

“When all of this are over, we are definitely hanging out.” San swung an arm over Yeosang’s shoulder, “And, we’re definitely having a lot of fun.” He whispered on Yeosang’s ears, blowing a breath that made the angel shiver in anticipation.

“A lot of fun.” Yeosang could feel Wooyoung’s breath hovering just above his own neck, “Am I right, darling?” He let out a shaky breath upon feeling the sharp teeth of the vampire tracing itself silently on his pulse.

“Y-yeah.” He stumbled forward, his face going red from what had just happened. He could hear his two soulmates snickering behind him as if seeing him all flustered and out of it are amusing to them. “But… I’m not the only one having a lot of fun.” He side-stepped and faced his two soulmates while hopping backwards innocently. “I will make sure to satisfy my little cuties.” He ran a hand through his hair and winked before sprinting away as they are about to comment.

“Yah!”

Seonghwa is greeted by a sweaty Yeosang by the door upon sensing the presence enter the territory. He eyed him up and down, raising an eyebrow before silently retreating back to the couch. Not wanting to question it at all.

“What’s the news?” Yeosang entered the living room, immediately letting his eyes land on the tablet sitting by the table just as his two soulmates enter Yunho’s home.

“There is something very powerful that are being sensed on the area near Jongho’s home.” Seonghwa pointed towards the blinking red dot on the tablet. “Hongjoong and I tracked it down and I managed to stick a tracker on him.”

Yeosang trailed his eyes over the map, they are not very far off from Yunho’s home. Which means that they are probably searching for Jongho by his home, and might as well, tracking down their scent from there.

“Isn’t that risky?” San turned to Seonghwa, “They might have caught whiff of your scent.”

“That’s where Yunho comes in. We already know that he is somewhat doing potions, he found a way to hid our scents from the others.” Just as they are talking, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho entered the living room. “With the hidden scent, I was able to get close. However, it is not the specific target.”

“What do you mean? I thought you told me that-“

“It’s a werewolf that has some kind of amulet around his neck. It might have been a trap, that’s why I made sure to make myself to be invisible.”

“An amulet?” Yunho leaned in interest, “Can you tell what amulet that is?” Sadly, Seonghwa shook his head, meaning that he does not know of such amulet.

“It’s giving off a powerful radar that I’m sure that other supernatural are curious as to where it is coming from.” Yunho nodded, clamping a hand under his chin, thinking thoughtfully of what it could have been.

“What exactly are we talking about?” No one gave attention towards Jongho, who is curiously gazing at everyone and trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

“So, we put a tracker on the very werewolf that has the amulet and it tracked down towards the middle of the forest that is near the town.” Seonghwa pointed towards a location pin in the middle of a green area of the map. “We investigated it, and we found the very person that we are looking for.”

“Wait a damn minute guys! What is happening?”

“Shush, Jongho. We found your father already.” Mingi raised his index finger up and pushed it on Jongho’s lips before turning back to see everyone’s eyes on him.

“What?” Hongjoong could only slap his hand on his forehead, as Seonghwa shake his head in disagreement. “I just told him- oh…” Yunho chuckled, kissing the lips of a pouting Mingi who looked like a kicked puppy.

“So, wait… No one was going to tell me?” He gave all of them a betrayed look, “I may be human, but he _is_ part of my life which means that it is also _my_ business to know what will happen to him.”

“We just did not want to overwhelm you Jongho.” Yeosang stood up to ruffle Jongho’s hair, “As harsh as it sounds, he’ll be sent to hell for what he has done.” Jongho could only sigh, conflicted of the thoughts that swarmed his head.

“Is it okay for you?” Yunho hesitantly reach out to intertwine their fingers together.

“If that is what he deserves… Besides… He hadn’t been that nice to me as well.”

“Of course he hasn’t!” Mingi exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “He _abused_ you! He used you! He deserves to suffer for hurting you!” Jongho flinched at the sudden outburst, Mingi noticed and suddenly sank down.

“I’m so sorry.” San almost gasped in shock at hearing an apology from another devil, although, he also have apologized countless times. “I’m… I’m not angry at you… I’m just so angry at why… why you have to go through this and… and…”

“It’s okay, Mingi-hyung.” Jongho gave a smile at Mingi, picking him up from the floor that he dramatically sank down on. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Let’s get right into business now, shall we?” Hongjoong intervened, “We don’t have too much time since we are at risk of being attacked.” All of them nodded in agreement.

“Jongho, do you somewhat know what kind your father is?” Yeosang gestured for them to sit down so that they can be comfortable while answering questions that might lead them to some answers.

“I’m not exactly sure.” Jongho scrunched his eyebrows together to concentrate back to his memories, “He has fangs, he drinks blood and has sharp claws… However, when he’s at his phone, he mentions a lot about daevas.”

“Daevas?” Mingi questioned, “I think I heard of them from hell before. They are demons that don’t possess human forms.”

“Don’t possess human forms…?”

“They don’t have a body.” San butted in, “They are invisible and are controlled by a host. They are only summoned if there is enough light that can help them travel. It’s like… fighting shadows.”

“Oh! I remember it now.” Wooyoung jumped up from the couch, startling almost everyone at his sudden enthusiast behavior. “They are controlled by black magic and they will devour literally _anyone_ even their host if ever the altar or an amulet that is controlling them is destroyed.”

“How do you even know about that?” Hongjoon raised an eyebrow at him, receiving a sheepish smile in return.

“I heard a lot from Yeonjun, he is very interested of stuff like that.” He shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

“Yeanjun?”

“It’s his devil best friend.” San grumbled, “As much that I don’t like him hanging out with Woo, I have no choice since neither of them are doing anything that could possible anger me or Yeonjun’s mate. So who am I to interfere their friendship when there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of.” Wooyoung laughed, throwing himself at San to give him a huge hug that only made the male underneath Wooyoung, groan in displeasure yet the smile on his face betrays him/

“You possessive baby.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“Yes, you are!” They started to bicker, as Yeosang stared longingly at them, feeling like he’s not part of their relationship. He felt a warm hand above his own, and he looked up to see Seonghwa looking at him worriedly.

 _‘How many times do I have to tell you that they love you?’_ Yeosang sighed, looking down as he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

_‘I know that, I just can’t help but feel like I’m only third-wheeling. They’ve been together for so long… What if they’re better without me intruding their life that they worked to spent together?’_

_‘Yeosang, you know that they would have never thought of that-_ ‘ A couch interrupted their staring contest and conversation, just to see that everyone had paid attention to them. _‘We’ll talk about this together_.’ Yeosang subtly nodded, knowing that Seonghwa is still looking at him. He made eye contact with his mates, who have frowns on their faces.

“We can’t exactly attack him without knowing his kind. Does anyone caught him before at Jongho’s home? Yeosang?”

“I caught his scent slightly back then.” Yeosang pointed out, “It has the same scent as the vampire which is like the smell of blood… If that makes sense, like metallic or iron...”

“Go on.”

“He also have the stench of death, similarly to a corpse.”

“Like demons?” Yeosang shook his head.

“No, demons smell like rotten eggs and that’s the worst and devils smells like this… like fire when you burn something.”

“If it’s stench of death… It could be a vampire. The last that I encountered a vampire with that same scent was… a draugr.” Hongjoong spoke up after digging around his memories. “It possesses a superhuman strength, much stronger than any vampires or devils for that matter. They can manipulate their size.”

“Wait, manipulate their size?” Jongho thought back if there are times that he could have noticed where his father would have suddenly grown smaller or bigger. “I never realized that but now that you said it…”

“If that is so, how are we going to destroy him? With daevas under his control and probably rogues werewolves as well, it’ll be a lot tougher to defeat him,”

“I thought he’ll be sent to hell? Why can’t just the gates of hell open wide enough for every demons, daevas and him with it?” Jongho suggested.

“It’s not that easy.” Yunho shook his head, “If Yeosang opens the gate of hell that wide. He is in possible risk of vanishing.” That received a lot of reactions to San and Wooyoung who just heard this for the first time.

“What do you mean vanishing?!”

“Everyone has a limit on powers.” Hongjoong gave them a stern glance so that the both of them would stop making a fuss. “Opening the gates of hell takes so much energy especially from a guardian angel as him who is supposed to be only opening the gates of heaven.”

“So, wait. Hold up, you mean that he was in danger of vanishing back when we were kidnapped?!”

“No.”

“Yes.” Yunho said truthfully, glancing at Yeosang who gave him a glare. “You can’t lie Yeo, you’re holding down the urge to make a face at the bitter taste of you lie.”

“You did not mean to tell us that?!” Wooyoung stood up, his face red from fury and with a betrayed look in his eyes. “We are not risking it the second time!”

“I can still do it!” Yeosang fought back, “Opening hell is not my limit already.”

“But you used healing to bring back everyone’s strength which might I say takes a lot of energy. You were totally in danger back then.”

“Yunho!”

“What? I’m just telling the truth besides they deserve to know it, do they not?”

“That’s enough.” Hongjoong stopped them before it gets out of hand, “As much as I want this to be resolved. We don’t have a lot of time. It seems like they are on a move.” All of their attention went towards the tablet.

“Let’s just hope our plan will work.” The others are getting ready for the battle that are waiting for them as Hongjoong and Seonghwa sits by the living room.

“It will.” Hongjoong puts a reassuring hand over his mate’s hand. “After so, we can go back to normal and adopt Jongho as our child.”

“Wow, Jongho really replaced my role as child.” Yeosang dramatically gasped, “Here I thought that you two love me.”

“You complain too much.” The guardian angel stuck a tongue out before letting his eyes fall towards the two figures that are walking down the stairs after getting dressed up and readying the potions that Yunho gave all of them.

‘Soon, this fight will be over.’ Yeosang looked down at his hand and closed it. ‘Hopefully.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with school stuff, and I have been losing the will to write D: But I knew I just need tons of chocolate to get my brain working again. See you again on the next chapter! Which will be bloody >:D


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some TW's here, so proceed carefully. Also, slightly long chapter ahead! Σ(°△°|||)︴

The plan is simple. First off, they have to track down the werewolf that has the amulet wrapped in its neck which radiates off a powerful aura. Secondly, they need to wait until the werewolf travels back to the base where they can figure if Jongho's father is currently hiding. 

However, there may be complications that could intrude on their mission such as they cannot be assured that Jongho's father is in the base since the amulet would be a dead giveaway unless they have a plan for it or the enemy is too powerful for them to fight with.

Now that everything is all planned out, they are all gathering and getting ready for the fight that they need to win. It is the only way to truly free Jongho from its restraints, or else his father will keep hunting Jongho down over and over again.

"Hey." San slipped beside Yeosang, his hand naturally falling on top of his. "We're going to be okay." He reassured, giving a squeeze on his hand as comfort. Yeosang smiled back, turning his hand to lace his fingers with San.

"I know. I'm just a bit worried for..." He looked down on his lap, "...for you and Woo." San turned his body towards him, letting go of Yeosang's hand, and instead cupped both of his cheeks. 

"We're strong. We won't let anything get in our way." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry much, darling. After this, we'll all be free and happy." Yeosang smiled, his eyes fluttering shut at the warmth that filled his chest.

"Would you look at that, my favorite people in the world are having such heartfelt conversation." They both turned to Wooyoung, laughing as he pretends to wipe a tear out of his eye. 

"Shut up and join us." Wooyoung brightly grinned and leaped towards his two mates. At that time, Yeosang truly felt loved and secured. 

He let himself be embraced before a couch interrupted their moment. They turned to see Hongjoong looking over them with a stern look on his face, however, the emotion ranging in his eyes says otherwise. He looked at them with adoration and happiness but that soon changed when he remembered the plan at hand. 

"Let's go." Hongjoong nodded at them then turned his back for them to follow. Yeosang took a deep breath, turning to San and left a peck on his cheek, then he turned to Wooyoung and did the same.

"Good luck out there," Yeosang said, separating himself from them. "I'll see you soon." With that, he disappeared in thin air and left Wooyoung and San alone.

Yeosang used his invisibility to track down the werewolf which is deemed to be easy since the amulet is giving off very powerful magic. He is assured that he doesn't have any scent lingering on him, yet he still took precautions and used a potion that has been made by Yunho to remove any other scents that may linger.

 _'It's a golden sun.'_ Yeosang described, eyeing the necklace that the werewolf is wearing. _'And also it has a light pinkish gem in the middle of some sort.'_

_'A light pink gem? It could be plenty of things like a diamond perhaps? or a pink sapphire...'_ Yunho trailed off, _'...Hwa says that it could be a morganite, could you describe it some more?'_

Yeosang thought of the words to describe it, he is definitely not an expert at this kind of things. _'It's pale pink?'_

 _'It could be a morganite, it instills calm and stability. While the shape that you said, a sun right? It means revival.'_ Yunho further analyzed it, his fingers flipping over the books that he stored away in his home. _'It could be one of the reasons to attract daevas. Does it not have anything else in there?'_ He stepped more closer to the werewolf, making sure that he is off the ground so that he won't accidentally bump into that werewolf. That's when he caught sight of something written behind the necklace. If the front is a sun and a gem, the back is a flat surface with something written on it.

 _'There's something written on the back, but I couldn't see all that much.'_ Yeosang stepped a bit more closer, _'It's a... it's written in red? and a..._ ' He almost bumped onto the werewolf when it suddenly halted his movements. He looked at the werewolf confusingly, to see it staring back at him... Wait, staring back at him?

"It is nice meeting you again, guardian angel." His nostrils filled with the disgusting stench of death, the same scent that he has described Jongho's father. He turned around, his body freezing up at seeing the very devil himself looking at him. "Your invisibility does not work on us."

"How...?" 

He was sure that he won't get caught, however, he is proved wrong when something held him down forcefully. He struggled on the restraints, his eyes looking around to see if he can see the force that is weighing him down.

 _'Yunho? Hwa?!'_ Yeosang tried calling out, yet nothing came back. _'Yunho?! Hwa?! Answer me!'_

"It's no use." He stilled, not expecting to face one of such disastrous events. However, he still has little hope. He remembered Yunho giving him a small bottle, which is clasped in a chain bracelet under his sweatshirt. 

He subtly tried to reach for it, struggling to move his arms against the hands of the shadows that are holding him down. He kept eye contact with Jongho's father, suddenly halting his movements when a shocking reveal happened in front of him.

His eyes widen, watching as it's flesh melted into nothing but a puddle underneath where Jongho's father stood. There was still little flesh stuck on the black rotting skeleton in front of him, a rusting silver armor covering its body. He gulped, wanting to scramble back as it's hollow eyes meets his, the cracking sound of its jaw resounding the whole room as it cracks a smile at him.

"Have you heard of my kind?" Yeosang felt himself getting weaker and weaker but he doesn't know the reason why. Perhaps, something is holding him down but he can't really tell. He hadn't felt something injected in him neither does he touched something that he shouldn't have.

"A draugr." Yeosang weakly hissed. "A rotten revenant." 

"Right, right." A chuckle left his lips, "Do you know the reason why we have come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"We return from the dead to guard our treasure and hunt those that stole from our tomb." Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not knowing where this is going. "Do you have any idea what you and your friends have stolen?"

"J-jongho?"

"You are correct with that, young one." He walked towards Yeosang, his skeletal hand meeting his chin and forcing him to look directly at the blackened eyes, that seems to have something burning inside.

"You are taking Jongho away and I do not like getting my treasure stolen." Yeosang felt fury inside of him, thinking of the times that Jongho got abused because of the man standing in front of him.

"You don't get to call him a treasure." He spat, "You had done nothing but ruin his life. How do you expect him to stay?"

"You don't understand." His hand clasped Yeosang's cheeks, tightly that it might leave a bruise. "He was trying to escape."

"Of course he would." He once again moved around from the restraints pulling him down. "He hates you!"

San gasped, his hand flying up to grasp his wrist. Wooyoung suddenly took hold of him and held him in place with worry and concern visible in his eyes.

"What is it?" Wooyoung asked, his eyebrows scrunching then he felt it, the burning sensation that is clawing on his arms. He winced at the pain, biting down his lips to avoid letting out a noise that might attract someone.

They are currently waiting for a sign to make their move. As the plan stated, they will follow after Yeosang with Hongjoong. When that executes, they will hunt down the black altar then destroy it so that they won't have to worry for one more. While they are doing that, Yunho and Seonghwa will be in charge of protecting Jongho whilst Mingi move in to take advantage of the distraction then rip off the amulet that Yeosang had described. 

"Yeosang..." San shared a look with Wooyoung, "Yeosang! He's in trouble!" They scrambled onto their feet, only to be stopped by Hongjoong.

"You can't go in there yet!" Hongjoong blocked them, "We can't let this plan fall throug-"

"Did I hear right?" Jongho looked up towards them, "He's in trouble? Is he hurt? It's all my fault..."

"Bubs, no..." Yunho held Jongho's hands, Mingi moving in to sweep Jongho in his arms. "It's not your fault, it's your father's."

"But..."

"No buts, our Joongie." Mingi pecked Jongho's cheeks, relishing at the red hue that covered his cheeks. "We'll get Yeosang out in no time, he's smart and strong enough to get out of there."

"I'm not going to stand by." Wooyoung persisted, "I'm sorry but I have to get Yeosang here even if it means failing the plan." He stepped out and passed Hongjoong with a speed that they almost missed. 

Hongjoong grabbed Wooyoung's wrist, turning him around with a glare on his face. "It will put him in more danger." He hissed at Wooyoung, but the latter did not hesitate to rip the hand grasping his wrist.

"I will not hesitate to save my mate. I do not condemn my mate getting hurt by a monster." Wooyoung snarled, his fangs coming in full view as his eyes turn a bloody red. San took a step forward and blocked Wooyoung from Hongjoong's sight.

"Calm down." San silently hugged Wooyoung, "We won't let that happen." Wooyoung nodded, pulling away then taking off.

Wooyoung and San could not stand having to be on the sidelines as their mate gets hurt, they truly do not allow such a thing to happen. When Wooyoung ran full speed, San could only give Hongjoong a look that could only be described as apologetic before taking off after Wooyoung.

"I have more control over them than you, go stay with these three and protect them." Seonghwa placed his hand on Hongjoong's shoulder, gently squeezing it out of reassurance then smiling at him. "We'll be fine." Seonghwa softly placed a peck on his lips, then followed after the two mates.

"What are we going to do?" Jongho looked as if he's going to storm inside and beat the shit out of his father, which would definitely not be the best course of action. "Hyung is... He..."

"Jongho, you don't have to worry," Yunho said, although he also felt terrified at the thought of having Yeosang in danger. "We have to get you out of here first." They were still at Yunho's home, but it could potentially put all of them in danger especially that the place that Yeosang discovered seems too close for their own liking. They had put on a tracker on Yeosang, together with the small bottle that could heal him.

"Let's take him to Yeosang's home, he has a safe room inside his house," Hongjoong told them and they moved onto their feet. "Don't use any of your powers, it will give off a radar to other supernaturals." Yunho and Mingi nodded, keeping their hold on Jongho tightly as they maneuver their way to Yeosang's home.

As they are on their way, Yunho suddenly froze and halted everyone's movements since they are holding onto one another with Jongho held in the middle, Mingi on the left, Yunho on the right, and Hongoong at the back.

"Yunho?"

"Hyung... Go..." Mingi stepped forward, "Go!" His eyes flashed white, pouncing forward to Mingi with threatening sharp claws growing on his nails.

"Jongho... Get him out of here, Hyung!" Mingi shouted, pushing Yunho away with a wince at having to hear a scream of pain from Yunho. "Go! I'll deal with Yunho." Hongjoong hesitated, taking Jongho's wrist then scooping him up in his arms to run full speed and away from the controlled friend of theirs.

"Yunho, love." He carefully eyed Yunho, who is currently on the ground whimpering in pain. "Yunho..." He scrambled on his feet and dug his claws on Mingi's shoulders. Mingi let out a shout, his black wings coming out of his back in a sense of danger then pulling out a force to throw Yunho on a wall.

His eyes widen at the sudden action, running towards Yunho even when he's going rogue, he still has to check him to make sure he's not injured. Yunho looked up at Mingi with pleading eyes.

"Mi-Ming-gi." He looked scared as if begging for Mingi to stay away from him. "Go, I- Can't- can't control, can't control my-myself." Mingi shook his head, holding his hand out to take Yunho, however that plan soon vanished as Yunho stood up and stabbed his claws in his chest. Mingi gasped, his shaky hand taking hold of Yunho's wrist then looking down where the claws are currently passing by his body.

"Yun-Yunnie." Mingi coughed out blood, smiling weakly at Yunho. "I-I love you." Yunho's eyes went back to normal, his whole face contorting to shock and fear.

"Mingi! Mingi... Mingi!" He pulled the claws out, his tears running down continuously. "Mingi, no, no, love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." When Mingi's body lurched itself forward in Yunho's arms, Yunho could not do anything but hold Mingi close to him, his arms tightening.

"Wooyoung!" San called out, running after Wooyoung who kept dodging the attacks of the shadowy figures surrounding them. They were not being on the careful side when Wooyoung barged inside of the base, his head full of his worried thought of an injured Yeosang. It did not help as the burning sensation spread like wildfire on their whole body and further weakening them as well. "Wooyoung, your back!" San is currently fighting off a werewolf that is twice as powerful as him. He couldn't let his guard down, however, when he took a glimpse of the fighting Wooyoung, he saw that the other is struggling more than he is.

"Die!" San hissed as holy water placed itself on him, shooting a glare on Seonghwa who has the bottle in his hand. "It got rid of the daevas." Seonghwa shrugged, sending San an apologetic look.

"You moron! They are immune to anything!" Seonghwa's eyes widen, stumbling on his steps when he saw the daevas holding Wooyoung down. "Just go, hyung! Save Yeosang!" Seonghwa almost turned, but he stopped when he saw the werewolf holding a knife up in the air to stab Wooyoung from behind.

"I have to save both of you too," Seonghwa said, running up to take the attack that Wooyoung is supposed to take. "We'll both get out of here first, together." He spoke so lightly as if he isn't stabbed in the shoulder.

Swiftly, Yeosang raised his foot and kicked the skeletal body in front of him. However, he couldn't attempt to let himself free from the daevas holding him down as he feels his body getting drained.

With his weakening strength. He used up all his power to drag his right hand and open the bottle that Yunho gave him, to take at least a drop of liquid but before he could even try. A boot came crashing down to break the bottle into pieces. It's glass shards piercing into Yeosang's wrist as Jongho's father harshly stepped on the wrist down on the floor.

"You think I'm stupid?" A hand made it's way on his throat, squeezing that it made Yeosang wheeze at his air getting cut off. "You won't get away as easily."

"Y-you got- got th-that wrong." Yeosang squeezed out, a slight smirk on his face although his eyes tell a different story. "Fuck you." A crash resonated throughout the room, making Yeosang get thrown on the floor. He coughed harshly, breathing in to take a puff of air before his eyes wandered around where the crash came from.

"What did you do?!" The draugr stood with panicked eyes, his eyes flickering at the shadows that surrounded him however the panic all disappeared. "Fools." He laughed, his hand placing itself on its chest, where it is most likely the necklace that is controlling the daevas is placed.

"You're the foolish one here." Yeosang heard a very similar voice. _Jongho._ Yeosang scrambled to his feet, watching as the shadows went towards Jongho with lightning speed.

"Jongho!" Yeosang held his hand up, watching as Jongho get lifted by the daevas. _He has to do something! Where are the others?! Why did Jongho go here?!_

Yeosang closed his eyes, clenching his fist and using his remaining energy to save Jongho. _Fuck_ _it._

The blinding light filled the room, voices circled him as his hand raised itself towards heaven. He could sense everything around him as if he is in slow motion. He could feel the daevas moving to lift Jongho in the air, he could feel someone crying and hugging someone close, he could feel four people fighting daevas and werewolves. He could catch a whiff of a scent of blood that belongs to Seonghwa, Hongjoong, San, and Mingi.

He has no choice, they are all in a vulnerable state and one mission he has is going to fail if he does not finish all of this now. He has to save Jongho and keep him safe, he also has to save his friends and his mates. His mates... They most likely felt the pain Yeosang is experiencing, he doesn't want them to suffer anymore.

Yeosang once read that when a mate dies, they are to be fallen into a depressing bubble. They never get to be happy and could be driven in killing themselves. He doesn't want that, his life is at risk and if ever his life does end here, he doesn't want his mates to suffer.

"To the heavens above, I fearfully remove myself to be in contact with this world. I will lose rights to be with my other half, and further, be in the depths of the darkness as I erase a part of me." Yeosang took a deep breath, turning his head to make eye contact with Jongho's father who does not seem to be affected by the bright light, he pointed upwards, flickering light of burning flames appearing above his pointer finger.

"Burn." His eyes drastically changed to blue, the bright glow filling his pupils. A fire majestically appeared underneath the draugr, the blue flames preventing his escape. "You have made too many sins. May you be punished with neverending torture." He stretched his arms, the sound of the floor cracking open as it devoured the burning draugr underneath.

"No! No! You will not get away with this!" The draugr increased its size to stop itself from fitting in the crack, Yeosang did not hesitate to push open the gates of hell then let a light shoot out of his palm towards the draugr. The draugr screamed, its fingers digging itself where the light hits him as his size deflates and he is fully thrown in hell.

"And those who have sinned." Yeosang's hair slowly turned pink, he let his wings fly open and emit light inside the room. "Shall perish." He focused on letting light flood in the whole base, where he could hear the daevas screaming as the light burn them to death. He could also feel werewolves dropping down on the ground, paralyzed and turning into nothing but ashes. As soon as he felt no evil spirits lingering in the area that he filled in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Heal." He could feel the pain crashing into him at once, almost making him stumble on his feet but he did not waver at healing and giving strength to his injured mates and friends.

The light vanished in the room, his eyes making their way on Jongho which is on the floor, groaning at the sudden fall from having to remove the grasp of the daevas lifting him to the floor.

"Thank you, Jongho." Yeosang smiled, and before Jongho could even take a step towards him, the angel's eyes rolled back then everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some TW's ahead. Σ(°△°|||)︴

"Yun-Yunnie." Mingi managed to cough out, wincing at the pain that ran through him as blood oozes out of his mouth. He smiled weakly at Yunho, as if disguising the pain through it. "I-I love you." He cupped both of Yunho's cheeks, staring intently at his eyes. Yunho snarled at him before his eyes went back to normal.

"Mingi...?" Yunho confusingly gazed at the pale face, his eyes slowly went down where he could feel liquid running down his wrists. "Mingi... Mingi!" His eyes went wide from shock, hastily pulling out the claws from the chest and slightly stumbling backward at what he had done.

"Mingi... No, no... Love, I'm sorry..." He caught hold of the body of his lover that slumped forwards, his tears continuously ran down his face as he wraps an arm around Mingi. "I'm sorry..." He cried, slowly sinking down onto the ground. He could not do anything but hold Mingi close to his chest and begged for him to stay awake.

_"Do you remember anything?" Mingi has asked one night as they lay awake at Yunho's bed. "Before you became an angel, I mean." Yunho blinked confusingly, shaking his head to answer his question._

_"We have lived before we became angels?" He tilted his head to take a good look at Mingi, "Do you have yours?" He could see a faint smile playing on Mingi's lips._

_"I don't remember entirely." Mingi chuckled, running his fingers through Yunho's hair and pulled him closer as if they are molding each other to be in one piece. "All I know for sure is that I fell in love."_

_"You fell in love?"_

_"Yunnie." Mingi traced his hand down to intertwine their fingers with each other. "Soulmates form because of our past."_

_"I don't remember..."_

_"You don't have to," Mingi pulled Yunho on top of him. "I don't remember but I know I must have been completely whipped for you... Not only you but Jongho as well. I fell in love with two people that made my world brighten. I don't need these memories of the past when we can just create our own, right now."_

"Y-Yun-" Mingi mumbled on his chest, making Yunho pull away and gently place Mingi's head on his lap. "The-There's Light- light."

"Mingi..." Yunho cupped both of his cheeks, looking over at the slightly opened eyes desperately trying to focus on him. "Keep your eyes open, love. Don't close them. Don't..." He begged, more tears streaming down his face. "We have more memories to make, right?"

Mingi raised his hand and gently placed it over Yunho's right hand that is resting on his cheeks, he brushes his thumb softly and turned his head to place a kiss before moving to look back at his face.

"Not- Not hurt?" He pointedly looked at Yunho, pertaining to the bond between them, having to feel the burning sensation in his chest does not compare to the pain that his heart is feeling. Yunho shook his head, shakily running his fingers through Mingi's hair.

"I'm... I'm not... Don't worry about me, love." He tried to say calmly, however, the trembling in his voice gave away that he is far from calm. He panicked upon seeing Mingi slowly closing his eyes, he lightly slapped Mingi on the cheek, hoping that method will work to keep him awake.

"Mingi, don't you dare close your eyes on me!" Yunho rushed to pat his pockets, seeing if there are any healing potions that he might have bought. But, he remembered having to abandon everything back at home as they run away. " _Love_ , please!" He shook Mingi's body, crying out as the eyes that had close shut no longer opened.

San woke up from a frantic shaking, his vision slightly blurry from the sudden burn that has his body giving up on its own. He wasn't exactly sure of what had happened, but he saw light before he fainted and he was sure that the same feeling is the one he has felt before.

"Oh my God! I was so worried." Wooyoung cried out, "I was scared that something else happened to you, you asshole!" He hit San harshly, sending the other flinching at the hit.

"Calm down! I am fine, see? Now, where's Yeosang?" Wooyoung sniffled, using the back of his hand to rub the tears away. "I can't feel Yeosang in the bond, which means that he's okay, right?" His head turned to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, seeing them already cuddled up.

"Where's Jongho?" Seonghwa questioned, more on directing the question to Hongjoong who is a bit dazed. "Joongie?"

"Mayhaps I left him because I panicked when I felt pain?" Hongjoong sheepishly laughed, "He must be fine tho! I told him to run!" Seonghwa blinked, narrowing his eyes at Hongjoong.

"You did... what?!" He gave an unimpressed glare towards his mate, who avoided eye contact quickly. "We have to make sure that he is safe."

 _‘Yeosang?’_ Seonghwa called out, _‘Hey, are you asleep?_ ’ He chuckled at the thought however upon receiving no answers for another few minutes, he grew more worried.

 _‘Yunho? Are you there?_ ’

 _‘Hyung…_ ’ He sighed in relief at having to hear Yunho. _‘Hyung, Yeosang… Mingi…’_ His heart thumped out of the shock of the news that has been dropped onto him. He made eye-contact with Hongjoong then towards Yeosang’s soulmates. His soulmates… How would they feel if they found out?

 _‘Hyung, why is this happening?’_ He could hear the distress on Yunho’s voice, weeping at having to lose two people at once. Mingi… What happened to him? He turned to Hongjoong, knowing that he was with them before he left to follow Wooyoung and San.

“What happened back there?” Hongjoong dropped eye-contact, his body tensing at the sudden interrogation. “Hongjoong, tell me… What happened?”

“Yunho…” Hongjoong started, “He got controlled, or that is what it seems. His eyes went white and he had gone rogue. Then… Then, Mingi told us to go and get Jongho away from both of them. The last thing I saw was when Mingi got hurt by… by Yunho.” San narrowed his eyes at that information, clenching his jaw at having an angel hurt his fellow devil.

“Then?” Hongjoong shook his head.

“I couldn’t see the rest, I ran away with Jongho and that is when I fell to the ground because of our bond.” He pointed at the healing wound on Seonghwa’s shoulder, “Jongho told me to go and find you. I insisted to stay but he told me off. I was only focused on the pain and the fact that you were hurt so I agreed immediately.”

“Why are you asking that?” San interrupted, Wooyoung went beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist as to lessen the anger radiating off of him.

“That's because…”

 _‘Hyung, please get here in the main room. Jongho is here.’_ Seonghwa sighed, looking at the three of them.

“Yunho and I will explain when we go to the main room.” They nodded and started their journey towards the main room. Which was considerably easy especially that they were near it and there are no more enemies that are attacking them.

They peeked inside of the main room, seeing Yunho kneeling on the ground with tear-stained cheeks being replaced with a new set of fresh tears as he stares down at a body lying limply on the floor…

“Mingi!” San ran towards the two, pushing Yunho away harshly as if he doesn’t want to see the angel in his sight. “What did you do?” He snarled at Yunho, seeing the state that Mingi is in.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Jongho appeared, defending Yunho and giving San a stern glance before it turned into a broken look. “Hyung managed to pick up a liquid from the broken healing potion on the floor. I’m sure that he’ll be okay.” He weakly smiled to San as if assuring him that everything will be fine. San scoffed, having to be told by a human that everything will be fine. However, his main concern changed as he thought of Yeosang.

“Where’s Yeosang?” Wooyoung quickly read San’s mind, asking out loud what had happened. Yunho’s eyes turned more downcast as Jongho began to fidget with his hands with his frown turning even deeper. “What’s with all your reaction? Yeosang is fine, right? We don’t feel anything in the bond.”

“That’s right. You don’t feel anything.” Seonghwa cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the two confused mates. “He removed the bond. That’s why you don’t feel anything.” It was as if cold water is splashed onto them as they move to their feet and stood in front of Seonghwa.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“He disappeared.” Jongho soullessly cuts in, stopping anything that Wooyoung and San are about to say. “He, he vanished in front of me.”

Upon receiving the news, Wooyoung fell down on his knees with his hands clasped on his mouth to drown out the sobs that fell out. His heart thawed with pain, a sickening twist on his stomach making him feel sick.

“No… It can’t be…” San trailed off, pain and sadness thickly lacing on his voice as it echoed through the silent room. “Yeosang… He can’t disappear!” His eyes flashed red as a red liquid drip down from his eyes. San shook his head in disbelief, clenching his fist tightly.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down?!” His voice boomed out, his hands shaking angrily from both of his sides. Wooyoung softly took one of San’s clenching fist, lying his forehead at the knuckles and continuing to weep at the loss of their love.

“We’ll get him back…” His voice doesn’t have any confidence as Seonghwa voices out the empty words. “We’ll… We…” His legs gave out, only to be caught by Hongjoong by his waist. He bit his lips to prevent the sobs from leaving him.

“This can’t be happening…” San sunk down on the floor, his arms wrapping themselves on Wooyoung instinctively. He buried his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, tightening his hold before he let out a broken cry. “This is fucking bullshit! This can’t be happening… Yeosang…” Jongho looked away and instead focused on the healing body of Mingi but that didn’t make anything feel any better. He let his tears fall silently.


	30. Chapter 30

Back then, having to do the usual daily routine was normal for both of them. Wooyoung would often be the one that is first to get up considering that he is a vampire and rarely sleeps—however, having San cuddle up to him makes him take a couple of hours sleep—then he’ll clean himself up, and make breakfast before waking San up to go do his morning routine. After everything is settled, they’ll go to school and hang out with each other.

It was something that they had grown to, however, Yeosang came and made himself known in their life. After seeing him at the café then realizing that he’s their soulmate, their routine has been broken. They would pass by the café every morning, have their eyes on Yeosang during school then visit the café after classes.

Before they knew it, Yeosang had become a permanent reminder in their daily life. If back then, it was only the two of them. Now that they had Yeosang, two became three and they were happy with that. It felt as if they finally received the gift that they love the most.

As they stood in front of the café today, their hands held tight with another whilst staring ahead at the café. It felt like they were going to cry once again, seeing the café closed down and Yeosang nowhere to be seen.

Ever since that day, the café has never been opened again. After months that have passed, they never saw Yeosang nor any of his friends again. Their life grew more silent just like before they met Yeosang. They never heard from Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Yunho again. Jongho and Mingi kept in touch with them, giving them updates upon the recovery Mingi is going through. Sometimes, they would mention Yunho but other than that, they don’t talk about what had happened.

“I miss him.” Wooyoung broke the silence between, the tears flowing freely out of his eyes while his eyes longingly gazing at the café. San turned to him, blinking his tears away as he squeezed his hand in comfort.

“It hurts.” He mumbled, raising his other hand to point at his heart. “I’m a vampire. I don’t have a heart. But… Fuck, it hurts.” He pulled his hand away from San to rub his eyes with the back of his hands while sniffling.

“Woo…” San doesn’t have any words to say, knowing that saying that ‘It’s okay’ won’t make anything fine for the both of them. He couldn’t promise that everything will be fine in the future as well. Losing Yeosang broke everything that they have planned. Their future all had Yeosang in it and now that he is gone…

“I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to stop the pain.” He pulled Wooyoung into a hug, his hand behind Wooyoung’s head as he gently let him bury his head on his shoulder. Slowly, his cries increase as he raises both of his hands to clench the shirt that San is wearing while the other pat his head with his tears falling silently.

They long to have the same warmth filling them as they enter the café, they want to have _their_ Yeosang greeting them and taking their orders when they finally take a seat, they need to see Yeosang once again while he is walking around the café.

As they let their eyes fall upon the café, their hearts clenched with pain. They could only reminisce the memories that they had with Yeosang. With him gone, their life had lost all its colors.

“Hwa?” Hongjoong softly called out, knocking on the door but receiving no answers from the other side. “I’m coming in, okay?” He waited for a few more seconds to get a reply yet silence greeted him. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, seeing Seonghwa peeking out underneath a bundled up layers of blankets. He would have smiled at the cuteness, however, he refrained upon seeing red puffy eyes with dark eye bags under them staring back at him.

“You can’t keep yourself here forever.” He looked around the room, gulping down as his breath got stuck in his throat. They decided to stay inside of Yeosang’s home, with Seonghwa staying inside of Yeosang’s room. They have difficulties coping with the fact that Yeosang no longer resides with them.

Hongjoong knew how important Yeosang is to Seonghwa. He knew that they had gone through a lot of rough things before Seonghwa lost the rights of being a guardian angel because of being in a relationship with a vampire. Yeosang was there in every rough patch that Seonghwa had passed, every obstacle, and often Hongjoong found himself being jealous of their connection.

“I can and I will!” He hid back into the blankets. Seonghwa was still expecting Yeosang to appear in front of them with a goofy smile and say that it’s all a prank. Every week that has passed made him slowly lose hope. It left him to wallow at his pity and soon, he felt himself spiraling into despair.

Yeosang was like a little brother that Seonghwa never had, the one that he cherishes the most and would always keep an eye out. He may seem as if he is always taking Yeosang from everyone but that’s because he is worried that he might do something that might end up in the same state as him. He doesn’t want him to be stripped of something so valuable, however, he also doesn’t want him to stop him from being happy together with his mates. He knew sooner or later, Yeosang will become an angel instead of a guardian angel.

“Hwa…” Hongjoong could only deflate, he couldn’t help but partially blame himself for having to put Yeosang at that risk. After all, it was his plan that put Yeosang in that kind of danger. He didn’t weigh the consequences and instead turned a blind eye to that. “Can you at least eat? Please?” He could hear sniffles echoing the silent room, and he knows that Seonghwa is once again crying. Hongjoong walked over and forcefully grabbed the blankets away to reveal the crying Seonghwa.

Seonghwa’s eyes widen in shock then turned to anger. He looked over to Hongjoong with a glare and opened his mouth to yell. That is, until, Hongjoong let himself fall on top of Seonghwa.

With a loud ‘oof’ from Seonghwa at being crushed, he instinctively wrapped an arm around Hongjoong’s waist and lied down on his back at the bed with Hongjoong’s head buried on his chest.

“I know it hurts.” Hongjoong mumbled, “But, you can’t hide the pain from me.” Seonghwa flickered his eyes down on Hongjoong, seeing the other looking at him with a pained look.

“I’ll be here for you, even until the end. We will find Yeosang.” His own eyes welled up in tears as he pulls Hongjoong forwards and let their lips meet each other. They could slightly taste the salty tears that are falling from their eyes with the warmth embracing them like a hug.

Seonghwa is the first one to pull away. “Thank you, Joong.” Hongjoong smiled at him, turning his head to lie down on Seonghwa’s chest and hearing the steady beat of his heart.

“I love you.” His whisper filled the room, and he could feel Seonghwa shuffling to get themselves in a much more comfortable position.

“I love you too. Hongjoong said, closing his eyes as an arm wraps itself on his waist and pulled him closer so that his back meets his chest. 

“That must be it.” Mingi randomly pointed at some book, retracting his hand after having two pairs of eyes give their attention to him. “Wait, no. Wrong book.” Jongho took a deep breath, closing the book and raising it to presumably hit Mingi on the head but stopped himself when he reminded himself that Mingi is still recovering.

“I swear to God. If only you aren’t recovering, I’ll break you.” Mingi flinched at the use of a name then sent a goofy smile towards Jongho. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Mingi innocently batted his eyelashes, letting his lips form in a pout in a way that Jongho could not resist his puppy dog eyes. Jongho sighed, dropping the book on the table then let his head fall on the table, creating a loud thump.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Yunho scolded, walking over to raise Jongho’s head and inspect where he hit himself. “Hurting yourself won’t do anything well.”

“Well, I blame Mingi!”

“Oh, have we dropped from honorifics now?” He mocked, smirking at the irritation that filled Jongho. Although, he knows that no matter how many times he riles Jongho up, there is no way that he can stay angry at him. Yunho shook his head and walked back to the book he was reading from.

“Here I thought that your first pick up line to me was something I could look forward to but then you lied.” Jongho groaned, picking up the book and continuing where he was reading.

After Yeosang vanished, they worked their asses off to find a way to ‘unvanish’—as Mingi calls it—Yeosang which later proved that it was not easy. They haven’t even found a similar case before, they might have a vague clue, however, and it does not dictate how they could bring him back.

Months of sleepless nights and having to take turns helping Mingi get back on his feet made them feel exhausted and hopeless. They would have given up if it weren’t for the feeling that Yunho has.

Yunho never told it to anyone except for his mates, but he swore that he could still feel the link between him and Yeosang. It was faint, but it was still there. He doesn’t know why Seonghwa is not feeling it.

“Oh, you remember that?” His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his eyes falling to see Jongho focusing on the book.

“I may be a devil. But for you, I’ll be an angel.” Yunho chuckled at hearing the same words come out of Jongho. Mingi could only face-palm at how idiotic he was back then, suddenly stomping to a human just because he felt a connection. He doesn’t regret it though. He met Yunho in the process then continued to fall for the both of them.

“Guys…” They turned to Yunho, eyeing suspiciously the beaming smile that lit up on Yunho’s face. “Mayhaps, I found a way to get Yeosang back.” He placed the book down on the table and pointed at some ancient texts that Jongho could not understand.

“What the hell is that?” Yunho and Mingi chuckled, “How can you read this thing? This must be like a language ancients ago!”

“It’s an angel or demon thing.” Mingi waved dismissively, “Look! There is a way but…”

“What?”

“It will need a guardian angel’s tear, a feather of an angel wing, the blood of a devil…? Why does that need? Anyways, there are other ingredients but it can easily be obtained.” Yunho read out loud. “But…”

“Okay, stop with the buts!” Yunho and Mingi shared a look, then faced Jongho with the most serious expression that they could muster.

“We might get him back… but… there might be some things that might affect Yeosang.”

“Like what?” Jongho felt afraid of knowing the answer, “Is it bad? Is he not going to be a guardian angel anymore? Isn’t that what Yeosang wanted so that he could be with-“

“He’ll lose all memories.” Yunho stopped him from rambling.

“He also won’t be connected to his soulmates again.” Jongho’s heart broke at the news. He felt bad as he knew that Yeosang is very much in love with Wooyoung and San.

“Is there a way to make his memories back?” Jongho asked.

“There is, why?”

“We could make his memories come back before he meets Wooyoung and San. With or without the connection. I know that Yeosang is in love with both of them…”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Mingi agreed, “If Yeosang does love them. They would still be soulmates even without the bond.” Yunho looked at both of them, his eyes going back and forth.

“We can hide Yeosang until he gets his memories back.”

“Fine, I give in.” 


	31. Chapter 31

Seonghwa knew that he couldn't avoid being pressured to be let out once in a while. Hongjoong has been begging him to at least get a breath of fresh air in the park or have a nice walk around the neighborhood.

"Okay, you're really not going out?" Hongjoong asked upon opening the door to the room, his hand still holding the doorknob tightly. "Park Seonghwa, you better get up or I'll forcefully lock you out of this house." Seonghwa groaned, rolling his eyes at—what he thought—the empty threats. That is until Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa with his lightning speed that Seonghwa couldn't even stop himself from being thrown out of the house (literally).

"Hongjoong! For goodness sake!" Seonghwa glared up to Hongjoong, standing up from the dirty ground of the sidewalk. "I don't want to-" He couldn't even finish the sentence due to Hongjoong slamming the door on his face.

"You won't get in here unless you are sure that you have eaten, took a walk, relax and calm down. I can tell if you have done these things."

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me!" He flinched at the use of curse words coming out of his mouth but he couldn't care less as he turns around and take a walk. Knowing Hongjoong, he knew that his mate will take his words very seriously.

Hours passed, and Seonghwa found himself mingling around the library. He ran his fingertips at the covers of the books on the shelf as he tries to find something that will entertain him and take his mind off of things. He picked a few books earlier but is deemed to be unentertaining and he couldn't focus at all no matter how hard he tries.

He did this for a while, picking up books and returning them to their place, walking around then repeating the same process. He slowly got bored at the cycle, he is about to give up and go back to the house—presumably trying to convince Hongjoong that he is not moping around anymore—however, a certain book caught his attention whilst he was on his way out of the library.

He slowly walked over to the book, it looks like any other normal books and it didn't seem out of place but the aura that it gives off seems to catch his eyes when he laid upon it. There was something about it that he couldn't explain as if it is indeed trying to tell something.

He picked up the book, reading the title on the hardbound cover of the book. His lit up in curiousness and excitement when he sees the title. _Guardian Angels Guide Book_. He thought for a few seconds that it might just be a scam, and would most likely be full of imaginations of a human but he was proved wrong upon opening the book and flipping through the first few pages.

He could not believe that he has found something that faces facts regarding guardian angels, it was like the universe is telling him to go and get Yeosang back. He took the book, hugging it to his chest as he crosses the library to sit at the far end table of the room.

His eyes lingered at every page, awed at all the information that is written in cursive letters. He stopped at a certain part of the book, his fingers grazing the ink of the written words.

 _'There is one occasion in which a guardian angel vanishes due to overusing its powers. Others have said that once you vanish, they can no longer return to Earth. However, there may be a solution to such predicaments._ '

Seonghwa hurriedly flipped over to another page of the book to continue, but he froze upon seeing the blank page of the book. "What? No." He flipped over the remaining pages of the book, there is no continuation of the topic and he was left hopeless at what he had gathered. He thought that he would be getting somewhere, only to end up in a dead-end.

He closed the book with a sigh, eyes lingering at the hardbound cover of the book until it landed on a specific written text that displayed the lower are of the cover. _Written by Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno_.

He has heard of the both of them before, as far as he remembers, they are the few higher ranking angels in Heaven. Oftentimes, they are summoned to look over a human and they handle most of the difficult tasks.

Seonghwa grinned, forming an idea on his head to tell Yunho. He stood up and returned the book to its places, knowing that it's in a safe place and could only be seen by those that have good intentions based on the aura that it is emitting.

 _'Yunho!_ ' He called out through their Angel link, receiving no reply from the other which made him slightly worried. That's why he thought of visiting Yunho from his home so that they could talk for a while and maybe check on Mingi and Jongho.

He looked around the area, turning himself invisible before flying off towards Yunho's home which didn't take a very long time to travel to. He came barreling inside of the house, knowing that Yunho must have felt him pass by the barrier around the house.

However, when he entered the living room, he is faced with a scene that is far from what he has expected. He eyed the summoning circle sitting in the middle of the living room, flickering his gaze towards the moved couches settled on the sidelines where Mingi and Jongho are calmly sitting as if seeing this is a normal thing for them.

"-vanished. I want to thank you for helping us." Yunho entered the living room, unaware of Seonghwa standing by the arched frame of the living room. He immediately recognized who Yunho is talking to, Kim Inseong, a substitute guardian angel that he has met plenty of times due to Yeosang always ditching his job.

Mingi is the first person that noticed his presence, freezing on whatever he is doing (He was playing with Jongho's fingers silently while Jongho is scrolling on his phone).

"Uh... Yunho, love?" Mingi tried to catch Yunho's attention, only to be shushed by the other. Yunho made hand gestures as he continues to talk to Inseong, his gaze looking over to Seonghwa then back at Inseong. That is when the realization hits him, he slowly turned his head to make eye-contact with a glaring Seonghwa.

"Hyung!" Yunho shrieked, pulling Inseong behind him as if he could hide the tall man. "What are you doing here?" He nervously laughed. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, putting both of his hands on his waist and glancing at the summoning circle then back at Yunho.

"I should be the one asking you that, _what are you doing?_ " Yunho gulped, taking a deep breath to calm the nervous beat of his heart. He turned slightly to whisper something to Inseong.

"Very well. I shall say my farewells." Inseong bowed at the both of them, then at Mingi and Jongho. "Good luck." He smiled at Yunho before disappearing with a white flash of light.

"So, mind telling me what is all this?" He gestured around the setup, confused, betrayed, and intrigued at what he is seeing.

"I-" Seonghwa readied himself on the news that Yunho is going to drop. |I might have found a way to bring Yeosang back." That made Seonghwa forget anything else and instead focused on the topic. Yunho held out a book towards Seonghwa, which he gladly accepted and examined the cover of the book. He could feel the same aura as the one he had held before, and he saw the same two authors on the cover.

"You weren't planning to tell me soon?!" Seonghwa narrowed his eyes, "I will gladly help and I won't even be angry. What's the point of hiding it?"

"Well... You see..."

"There will be consequences." Jongho finally spoke up after a minute of silence. "He might not remember anything." Seonghwa frowned at that, clenching the book tightly in his hand.

"But!" Yunho quickly butted in before he could throw the book preferably at Yunho, "It's a temporary memory loss, it can be revived." He nodded, still a little bit suspicious since there is something on Yunho's tone that he could not tell what.

"There is more to it, right?" The hesitation that flashed in Yunho's eyes is enough evidence that there is more to it than what he has heard.

"Yes..." Yunho looked down on the floor, "You know... You know the soulmate connection, right?" Seonghwa's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, not knowing where this is going as he gestured Yunho to continue.

"Well... Um... He would not have it anymore."

"What?" He is in shock at what he just learned, "What do you mean? Why?"

"He- He might have removed it back before... before..."

"Before he vanished." Jongho continued, staring ahead blankly. His eyes are slightly teary at the remembrance of seeing Yeosang disappear right in front of his eyes. "I heard him mutter about losing contact with his other half and something along those lines," Seonghwa remembered the numbing feeling that he felt when Yeosang had done something wrong, he knew that Yeosang lost the bond with his soulmates however, he didn't know that he removed it purposely.

"Yet, you're still going to bring him back. What if Wooyoung and San find out?"

"We thought of this stupid idea." He turned to look at Mingi, "We will bring Yeosang back, hide him from Wooyoung and San and wait until the memories get back at him." Seonghwa was about to retort on how stupid the idea is but he got cut off by Yunho.

"Because! Even without the connection, if they truly love each other then that means that the memories will be enough proof that says that they do love each other." Seonghwa blinked, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on his face.

"Yunho, Mingi can I have a word with the both of you in the kitchen. Jongho, wait here, darling." He sweetly flashed Jongho an innocent smile before they strutted off towards the kitchen. The next thing Jongho heard is Yunho and Mingi screaming for Seonghwa to stop hitting them with his wings and apologizing repeatedly. He could even hear Seonghwa scolding them at how dumb the idea is.

After a few minutes of silence, they came back. Seonghwa is smiling widely and asking how they will go on to the summoning of Yeosang. Whilst, Yunho and Mingi have messy hairs and scattered feathers all over their clothes. 

"This is stupid. It's so not going to work." Seonghwa mumbled under his breath, looking over at the summoning circle with lit candles around it. "Hongjoong, why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you miss Yeosang?" Hongjoong shrugged, he had been informed of what's happening at Yunho's home after Seonghwa rushed home and excitedly told Hongjoong how they are going to summon Yeosang. Seonghwa slightly hesitated but with much persuasion from Hongjoong and Jongho, he finally took part in the plan. Hongjoong even thinks that it's the best idea since they'll get to see Yeosang and the memories might come back to him as quickly as possible.

"Okay, we got everything that is written in the book." Yunho glazed over the words once again to make sure that he didn't miss anything. "I'm going to have to disable the shield as apparently, we cannot summon something inside a force...? So maybe it's talking about the barrier shield or something." They nodded, listening intently to Yunho.

"I'm nervous." Seonghwa voiced out, "Let's do it."

They settled down around the circle, Jongho helped Mingi settle down outside the summoning circle, making sure that he doesn't injure himself any further. They all clasps their hands together, closing their eyes as the procedure reads out from the book that Yunho memorized beforehand.

"Don't open your eyes, whatever you might feel." They heard Yunho said then started mumbling a foreign language that neither Jongho, Mingi nor Hongjoong could understand. However, Seonghwa immediately recognized the language, thinking back to when he last had heard it. It was a language that guardian angels use back in the past, it is not used as much in this modern days.

Seonghwa shivered when he felt a sudden cold air filling in the room, he could hear a crackling sound similar to fire flickering in front of him and most likely inside of the summoning circle. Is it working? Seonghwa hopes that they could do this for the first time.

"What are you guys doing?" They all halted and everything went silent. They all opened their eyes and looked over to see a slightly familiar higher-rank angel standing in the doorway. "An immense power filled the whole town and I cannot help myself but be curious where this is all coming from."

"Oh... Uh..." Yunho looked over at Seonghwa to ask for help, "We were..."

"You are trying to summon a guardian angel back?" He mused, "It's not going to work." He walked over at the sight of the book and that is when Seonghwa pieced it all together.

"What do you mean?"

"I contributed in writing this book." He held up the book that Yunho had previously been reading from and where they found how to make a guardian angel come back. "I'm Na Jaemin. It's pleasant to meet all of you." He bowed, tucking in the small golden angel wings on his back to hide it from them.

"It's not going to work?" Mingi asked, ignoring the fact that a higher rank is standing before them, and also the author of the book. "Why do you even wrote it if it's not going to work?"

"Mingi." Yunho silently gave Mingi a panicked look, shaking his head when Mingi looked over. However, Jaemin didn't give attention to it and laughed instead.

"It was a failure." Jaemin flipped over the pages, placing it in front of them as they shuffled closer to look at the book.

_'The flickering sound of fire, it grew closer. It is a failure. Nothing appeared out of the summoning circle, and it only caused an explosion.'_

"Maybe you did something wrong." Jongho theorized, "I heard from stories that there is a possibility and we just have to keep experimenting on it."

"Why do you believe so, human?"

"Because I just believe that there must be something. If he could vanish, why couldn't he appear again?" Jaemin smiled, leaning forward until he is face-to-face with Jongho.

"You are a brave soul." He leaned back, "Well then, I believe all of you have good intentions. I did not write the true procedure on the book, it is dangerous but if you believe in Yeosang and trust that you'll see him again, then I shall share it with you."

With the correct procedures and as Jaemin guided them through. They successfully did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing so hard at just watching them. 
> 
> [Salary Lupin ATEEZ]
> 
> San: *breaths*
> 
> ATEEZ: "It's him, he's the mafia!"
> 
> BTW, I got inspired because of that ^ I haven't been writing for months. I have been busy stressing over everything and next week it's our examination again so it might take a while once again for me to update. Thank you everyone for the patience <3
> 
> Also, there is no WooSanSang at the moment for Chap 31 and 32 but wait until Chap 33 arrives :> Yes, it's all planned out already \\(OwO)/


	32. Chapter 32

Seonghwa's hands raised up to cover his mouth as the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He smiled, seeing Yeosang standing in front of them in his guardian angel form.

"I didn't know he had pink hair." Jongho and Mingi muttered under their breath as they gaze over at Yeosang's appearance. He is sporting his pink hair and blue eyes that Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Yunho had seen plenty of times. He has a golden yellow halo floating over his head as pure white wings display on his back. He is wearing the same outfit that Jongho was sure that he had seen once, the white polo shirt and black tight jeans.

"Is that how angels usually wear." Jongho pointed over the clothes that Yeosang is wearing, "It's so human-like."

"Nah, it's just a Yeosang thing to do," Hongjoong told them, laughing at the time that he wore something ridiculous. "He once showed up wearing red jumper pants with yellow long sleeves underneath. He looked terribly like he is advertising McDonald." Seonghwa laughed at the remainder of that day, he is happy that he gets to see Yeosang like this, in front of him.

"Um..." Yeosang looked over to them, his eyes flickering to gaze at each of their faces. "Who are you?" Seonghwa frowned, remembering that Yeosang does not have any memory of anything that happened in the past.

"I'm your Seonghwa-hyung. I'm an angel that is tasked to look over you." He told the exact same words that he told Yeosang when they first met each other at heaven but this time, they are not in heaven and instead inside Yunho's home.

"Hi, Yeosang-ssi!" Yunho bounced up in excitement, his long arms flailing around as he ran towards Yeosang. "I'm Yunho." He brightly smiled hoping that it'll be enough for Yeosang to remember.

"Hi?" He hesitantly greeted, looking over at Jongho and Mingi then at Hongjoong. Seonghwa followed his gaze and realized where he is looking.

"This is my mate, Hongjoong." Seonghwa wrapped an arm around Hongjoong's waist.

"I'm a vampire if you can't tell already." He flashed his pointy fangs for Yeosang to see. It was exactly how they first met when Seonghwa suddenly appeared in Yeosang's living room and pulled Hongjoong beside him.

"I don't remember how we met before but I'm Jongho and besides me is Mingi, Yunho's soulmate." Mingi pouted at hearing that he's only Yunho's soulmate, he and Yunho made eye-contact seemingly as if they are communicating with each other.

"Oh... Hi again." Yeosang politely bowed at them, "I'm Yeosang, a gua-"

"We know." Seonghwa interrupted, frowning. "You... Can we talk at your home?" The confusion is visible in Yeosang's eyes.

"My home?"

"Hyung, he doesn't remember." Yunho informed, "I'm sorry, it's just that... You lost all your memories." Yeosang blinked, eyeing all of them in both suspicion and confusion.

"Jaemin-ssi, is what they are saying true?" Everyone went silent as they pay attention to Yeosang more and then towards Jaemin as well. Why does he know Jaemin but none of them?

"Yes, Yeosang-ssi." He turned towards the watchful eyes, "He remembers me because I am the first that greeted him in heaven. I was his supervisor since the very beginning." He smiled at them, "That means, you have a high chance of Yeosang remembering if he remembers me."

"I'm right here...?" Yeosang tried to butt in but they all continued to talk about him as if he isn't even there. Yeosang huffed then moved to curiously look over the things inside of the home he is in.

It didn't make sense to Yeosang, he felt familiar standing at the house as if he had been here multiple times but everything that he is seeing is very new to him. He does believe the two people in the room, Yunho and Seonghwa as he can sense that they are an angel. Somehow, he also already has a connection between angels with them even when he doesn't remember meeting them before.

Yeosang tries to think of where he had been before he opened his eyes to see them. He vaguely remembers being in the dark and watching something over someone else's eyes. It was two screens and it felt as if he is watching a movie of two people from their perspective. He could remember the chains weighing him down and screaming out- what...? But why is he screaming?

"Yeosang?" His head snapped up towards to meet the one who called out to him. He saw Jongho, a human that is oblivious of the eyes that the demon and angel have on him. "Are you okay?" He reads Jongho's face, frustrated to see that he cannot absolutely see what emotions that the other is feeling.

"Yes?" He said, but it came out as a question instead of agreeing. "I mean, yes. I'm okay." He straightened his posture, slightly bothered by the heaviness that his wings are adding on his back and it kind of reminds him of the same feeling that he has before... why couldn't he remember? There were images flashing in his head but he couldn't decipher what images it is.

"Yeosang, I'll leave you under the supervisor of Seonghwa and Yunho." The guardian angel nodded slowly, his attention stray from them as he figures out the sudden trigger of the blurry images in his head.

"Let's go to your home." He looked up to see Seonghwa offering a hand for him to take. Behind him, the vampire—Hongjoong is waiting for both Seonghwa and Yeosang. He is watching them with soft eyes, and sadness lurking underneath that happiness. "You can transform to your human form."

"Human form?" Seonghwa softly ruffled Yeosang's pink hair, explaining how to make himself transform to his human form and remove the huge wings behind him. He was sure that Mingi and Yunho got slapped at least twice from his wings earlier when they were busy talking and focusing on Jaemin.

When he turned to his human form, a full-length mirror—that he doesn't know where it came from but Yunho suddenly appeared holding it—is immediately placed in front of him. He took in his human form, glancing over his light golden brown hair and brown eyes. It's very normal-looking, unlike his guardian form.

"This is... me?" His voice sounded so small and full of admiration that it made Seonghwa want to coo over. Yeosang raised his hand up and patted his head and slightly combed over his hair as if it's the first time seeing something like it.

Seonghwa finally managed to drag Yeosang back to his own house. Yeosang is astonished by his human form appearance that he couldn't help but analyze everything. He had a slightly difficult time controlling his legs as he mostly depended on his wings but with minimal time, he got used to it.

"This is your home." Seonghwa shoved open the door, he is grateful that Hongjoong got to clean up the mess he has left behind. "Hongjoong and I started living here just because we felt like it. We're like your parents." Yeosang scanned over the house, the familiar feeling entering him again.

"It feels... homey..." He could feel something that he couldn't decipher as he looks out towards the front porch, he could warmth as he looks over and it felt as if he had a very important memory that he had forgotten. "Something's missing." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Seonghwa turned to look at him but Yeosang quickly flashed him a smile and instead started walking towards the rooms inside of his... _his_ house. This was his, there are memories that he might have forgotten here.

He was back to where he used to be even with no memory. He felt familiar around the places and people he is around to yet he still feels like something is missing. 


	33. Chapter 33

Warm. That was the first thing that Wooyoung felt as soon as he woke up. It wasn't from the heat that San is radiating as he hugs Wooyoung from behind, it was coming from his chest. It was like his heart is trying to indicate something that he couldn't decipher.

"Youngie?" Wooyoung heard San mumble sleepily beside him. "It's too early," San grumbled turning over to his other side to glance at the digital clock.

"Yeah, because 1 pm is early." He sarcastically replied, shoving San until he flops down on the floor with a loud groan that made Wooyoung just snicker at his misery.

"Yah. You better run, my little vampire." San sat up on the floor to glare at Wooyoung who stuck out a tongue on him.

"I literally have an ability to-" He squeaked out when San suddenly pinned him down on the bed with a hardened gaze scrutinizing Wooyoung under him.

"Do you have anything to say, love?" Wooyoung gulped down nervously, he licked his lips then grinned at San.

"You're so hot like this." He snaked his hands behind his head and played with his hair which made San groan at the feeling. "I miss the taste of your lips. It's been so long, right?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against San softly but that wasn't what San is looking for. He pushed Wooyoung down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed Wooyoung deeply, biting his bottom lip gently as Wooyoung opens his mouth and his tongue slides inside.

"I'm thirsty," Wooyoung said as soon as they pulled away. San chuckled, baring his neck for Wooyoung to bite into. Wooyoung took the chance and took San by surprise when he switched positions with San.

"Woo..." San raised an eyebrow out of amusement, looking up at his vampire soulmate grinning devilishly at him. "Just drink and then we'll have breakfast."

"Yeah, I totally need mouthwash as well after kissing off your morning breath." He scrunched his nose in mock disgust which only made San almost push him off until Wooyoung took both his hands and pinned it above his head with lightning speed.

"I miss this," San said when Wooyoung finally dove in to sink his fangs on San's neck. "No, not the biting thing Wooyoung." He suddenly defended when Wooyoung is ready to pull away and look at San with a ridiculed look.

"Is it him?" Wooyoung spoke up in the silence as he swipes his tongue over to clean up the blood and heal the bite.

"Yeah." They fell into a comfortable silence when Wooyoung slumped down above San, hearing the heartbeat pounding on the devil.

They haven't heard any changes from anything. They haven't even been in contact with Jongho nor Mingi. They thrived off the silence that the forest provided. Ran away from the town that haunted them every day of losing Yeosang.

"We can't keep doing this." Wooyoung lifted his head from San's chest and looked at San. "Do you want to visit the café and at least communicate with them? We won't be able to move on if we keep running away."

"The café is closed Wooyoung." San deadpanned, "We won't likely be in contact with any of them as they are also grieving."

"Can't we at least try?" He silently said, his voice cracking with emotion and San knew that he was going to breakdown any moment. "I miss him too, San. You're not the only one. Every day I feel so empty and cold without the bond connecting to him." He let a few tears stray, pushing his face on San's face and clutching the fabric of his clothes into his fist.

"What made you think that today will change?" Wooyoung sniffled, "Do you feel it too? That feeling... That feeling that Yeosang is back but we know it isn't possible?" The vampire nodded. San sadly smiled and kissed the top of his head as he moves to adjust themselves.

"Let's get up then, we don't have all day, don't we?" Wooyoung gazed over him with his teary eyes, letting a grin win over San's heart all over again.

When they traveled back to the town, they didn't expect to see the café to be open and they clearly did not expect Seonghwa to come out and take orders with a wide smile on his face. It felt as if nothing changed however the lack of presence says otherwise.

They entered the café and immediately took the table where they always sit. They were lucky enough that it wasn't as busy as any usual day back when the café was open.

"Hi, what may- Wooyoung, San!" Seonghwa almost dropped his notepad in shock, nervousness suddenly taking over him as the two eyes him suspiciously. "Welcome back here." He flickered his eyes towards Hongjoong who have leaned forward on the counter to check over Seonghwa after feeling the sudden distress of the older.

"Yeah... What made you open up the café suddenly, Hyung?" San narrowed his eyes at the suspicious movements that Seonghwa is doing, knowing already that he is hiding something from the both of them.

"I just felt like it!" His voice turned an octave higher, which only made Wooyoung laugh in disbelief. Indeed his hyung is always a terrible liar. He also has seen the slight shudders that come from tasting the bitter lies that are being spouted out from his mouth.

"You're such a horrible liar." San went straight to the point. "What are you hiding?" Seonghwa sighed out in relief when Mingi and Jongho came into view.

"It's been a long time since I saw the two of you." Mingi grinned, taking a seat beside San as Jongho took a seat beside Wooyoung. "Hwa-hyung felt like that he had to move on because Yeosang would definitely not want to see his hyung sulk around because of him." San didn't trust the words that are being by Mingi especially that he did know that lying is the best trait that a devil has.

"Slightly suspicious, but okay." Wooyoung shrugged, taking a sip at the strawberry milkshake... wait since when did he receive the milkshake? He looked down at the straw, then at the pinkish liquid in the cup. "When did I get this?" San looked at the table, completely confused as he sees himself holding and drinking the usual coffee that he orders in the café.

"Yeosang had it all written down before," Seonghwa commented, smiling secretly when they saw the longing gaze on their faces. "Although, it's not the same thing as how Yeosang creates it. Hongjoong had it all ready to be made." The two soulmates smiled thankfully at Seonghwa then turned their attention back at their drink, most likely reminiscing the memories.

 _'How long do you think will it take until Yeosang gets his memories back?'_ Seonghwa asked through their link.

 _'Hyung?'_ Ah, wrong link. He totally knew that. _'Seriously, you shouldn't really meddle with my memories until I naturally get them back myself instead of forcing it.'_ Seonghwa sighed, he wanted to tell Yeosang that he just wanted his memories back because two people are waiting for him.

 _'I know, but I just... kind of miss it?'_ He didn't know what type of cover-up excuse he should do.

 _'You're lying_ ' Yeosang replied after a few minutes. Seonghwa have vacated himself inside of the locker room so he could keep communicating with Yeosang as Yunho takes over his shift for a while which he had completely forgotten that Yunho was going to work here and could have just talked to him directly—until he remembered that Wooyoung has the power to eavesdrop anytime he likes.

 _'I am, but I can't tell you the reason Sangie.'_ He didn't receive anything from Yeosang after that. Yeosang had taken it to himself to let himself be alone to explore the familiar places, he made sure to not Yeosang know the location of the café as he knew that Wooyoung and San would most likely go here rather than anywhere else. It had been months that passed since Yeosang had been summoned and there was not exactly anything that triggered his memories. However, they haven't tried anything yet.

"Shit!" Hongjoong cursed out suddenly, taking Seonghwa's attention. "I swear this kid will be the death of me." Seonghwa looked confused at the sudden behavior that his mate is showing until he follows where Hongjoong is looking.

Yeosang is standing in front of the café, a few feet away where his facial feature is slightly recognizable by the people inside. He still wore the same white polo shirt and black skinny jeans as the first time he had been summoned back.

"Hwa, go and take him away from here!" Hongjoong whisper-shouted and Seonghwa quickly took off, missing the way San and Wooyoung took a not-so-subtle glance as the oldest ran out. Jongho and Mingi quickly took action as they saw where Seonghwa is running off to.

"Hyung!" Jongho suddenly yelled, taking San and Wooyoung's attention. "Ha-I'm in a relationship with Mingi and Yunho!" Well, that certainly took their full attention.

"Sang." Seonghwa panted, quickly turning Yeosang with his back on the café, just in case Wooyoung and San suddenly wanted to see what's happening. "What are you doing here?"

"It felt familiar." Yeosang blinked innocently, "Why are you panicking? There must be something here, right?" When he turned around again, Seonghwa grasped Yeosang's shoulders and made him look back in the direction opposite to the café.

"How about we go somewhere else?" He tried to propose, yet Yeosang didn't seem to budge at the offer. "I'll show you another special place. Just not right here, not now at least."

"Okay hyung." Seonghwa let out a sigh, his hand going over his chest to feel it still pounding frantically. "Where should we go?"

"Your school's rooftop." Yeosang looked confused but he nodded. When they started walking away, Yeosang looked over his shoulder and eyes the two silhouettes that Mingi and Jongho are sitting beside. He let a small smile bloom on his face before turning back to follow Seonghwa.

* * *

"So, you suddenly shouted that you're in a relationship with Yunho and Mingi?" Jongho groaned, flopping down on the bed with an embarrassed scream.

"Shut up hyung, Wooyoung and San will never live it down now."

"Don't worry, we love for you to be part of the relationship." Jongho looked up to make eye-contact with Mingi. "If- uh... You know, if you're okay with it-" Jongho giggled, winking at Mingi all of a sudden and smiling at the way the devil get himself flustered.

"Jongho is a confident gay." Yunho flopped down besides Jongho. "Hongjoong-hyung, why can't you be like that with Seonghwa-hyung?" Hongjoong glared at Yunho, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. I'll go see what Seonghwa is up to. Don't do things I wouldn't do, kids."

"Yeah, as if you haven't had sex with hyung before." Mingi received a slam of a pillow on his face. "Hey! You can't just throw a pillow." Hongjoong stuck out a tongue then ran out of the room when Mingi suddenly sat up from the couch.

"Looks like you're all good with the injury now, huh?" Jongho commented, "Guess we can be on dates now." Yunho and Mingi blinked, then suddenly they are crushing Jongho under their weight as they shout if he's finally making moves on them (which he totally did but won't admit it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> I'm just gradually adding WooSanSang slowly to make ya'll suffer cuz I wuv you all :D


	34. Chapter 34

He let his eyes fall upon the town from the top view of the rooftop, his body relaxing as a slight wind hustle past him. He gazed towards the wide street of the town, spotting the café on where he stands.

"This is also a special place for you," Seonghwa murmured into the silence, looking over at Yeosang with sadness lurking in his eyes. "It's really important for you and it was... this place made you happy remembering so." Yeosang had his eyes downcast, listening to every word that Seonghwa says.

"Isn't this the school's rooftop?" He asked with uneasiness wavering in his voice which Seonghwa didn't pick up on. "That means, I went to school. Why?" He let himself make eye contact with Seonghwa, an uncertain emotion swirling in it that Seonghwa couldn't seem to figure out.

"You were meant to protect Jongho. You're his guardian angel."

"Jongho? As in, the human?" Yeosang could vaguely remember seeing Jongho with sadness and pain in his eyes when he first had appeared. It was heart-breaking to see him, however, the emotion in his eyes was masked before he could even question him if he's okay. He knew that Jongho has a lot to say, he could the hesitance in the posture but he didn't question it. He also has felt connections towards him, at first, he thought that they were soulmates but that didn't feel right. He has confirmed that Jongho is just a friend after seeing Yunho and Mingi look at the human as if he had hung up the stars.

"Yes, the human." Seonghwa grimaced at the use of the word. "We should not use such term in here, people around you might suspect that you do not belong here." Yeosang nodded in understanding.

"Basically, I pretended to be human in order to befriend Jongho so I could protect him." He has thought about it if he had become a guardian angel and that's why he is not in Heaven. That also explains why he is friends with devils and vampires. He let his head rack at the information, yet he had something else in mind that he had been trying to get an answer for so long.

"How about soulmates?" Seonghwa almost crumbled apart in front of him, if he didn't let his gaze stray away from Yeosang's narrowed eyes. "Do I have soulmates?" It seems that Yeosang had hit the spot, seeing how Seonghwa had reacted from just hearing the word. He would have laughed at the older if it weren't for the blurry images passing by his mind as if he is recalling some things.

"Why do you ask?" The older looks beyond nervous and in pain, his eyes flickering towards the café in which Yeosang followed his gaze. "Do you... remember...?"

 _So, there is something_ Yeosang thought to himself, the hope in Seonghwa's eyes lighting up when he looked back at Yeosang. He couldn't help but feel bad for bringing up the topic knowing that he couldn't lie to the older.

"It just felt important." Yeosang peered up to the sky, his shoulder sagging down. "Actually, don't worry hyung. Can you give me some time alone to think?"

"Okay..." Seonghwa hesitated before bidding his farewell to Yeosang. The guardian angel made sure that Seonghwa is out of his sight, and if he finally entered back to the café.

"Who are you?" Yeosang finally faced the presence that he had been feeling since earlier.

"I'm Inseong." He caught glimpse of the white wings behind the tall man that appeared from nowhere. "I was your substitute angel but I bet you don't even remember that... or do you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ouch, why are you so cold to me?" Yeosang could only look at him blankly. Inseong put both of his hands up in surrender, getting right into business. "Do you really not remember anything?" He asked, leaning forward to analyze.

"Maybe I remember some." He finally admitted, his voice low and quiet. "I could remember some moments, some events and some places but the faces of the people are blurry... Well, except for the others I have met like the hyungs, Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi." Inseong nodded, his eyes sparkling in interest.

"You remember all of it except for two faces, right?" Yeosang had his head snapped up towards him with surprise evident on his face. "You could connect it from Seonghwa's weird behavior on why he reacted like that when you asked about soulmates."

"That's not possible... I can't have two..."

"But it is. I mean, look at Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi. The three of them are soulmates."

"Why are you helping me?" He demanded to get the answer, wondering why Inseong, of all people, is helping him with recovering his memories with his soulmates.

"It just reminded me of myself." He sadly smiled, "I didn't vanish or whatsoever. But I was a human, turned guardian angel. Dawon... a hybrid that is a vampire and a devil was my husband and my soulmate when I was a human but... I couldn't remember anything at all when I became a guardian angel."

"He was devastated at seeing you without memories?" Inseong nodded, pushing himself to walk towards to gaze down on the town.

"He was really devastated. Actually, I became part of a car accident that led me to my death which is why I became an angel. He thought I was dead until he saw me walking around the street with the person I am tasked to guard." He leaned on the railway, pain shining through his eyes. "He ran after me, begged me if I remember anything, he told me that he missed me so much and how I was standing in front of him. I was confused, that is until he showed me pictures of us from his phone and a ring with my name engraved on it."

"You remembered then?"

"I wish I could." Yeosang frowned, "I couldn't remember anything but I knew that he is a very special person in my life. I couldn't feel the soulmate connection that we had back then but, I just knew that I love him. Which is why I want you to run after yours." He turned to Yeosang, the smile on his hiding the sadness on his face.

"What if... What if I couldn't feel the same way as you?" Inseong shook his head then took both of Yeosang's hands into his.

"I know you will. Even if you lose your soulmate connection, your heart will always shout for the same person... or for your matter, people." Yeosang grinned, removing his hands from Inseong's and placing it on the rail as he looks towards the café.

"San and Wooyoung... That's the name that I remember the most. The one that haunts me a lot and I didn't bother bringing it up to Seonghwa and the others because of the way they react whenever I mention soulmates."

"Ding ding ding! You got that right!" Inseong cheered but Yeosang seems to be focused on something. "Yeosang?" He followed his gaze then found himself paling at the sight of two people with their eyes looking up at where they are. "Oh well, seems like you have to face them this soon." 


	35. Chapter 35

Perhaps Wooyoung had been tricked by the lighting, or maybe he was dreaming and that he'll wake up anytime soon. There is no way that he is seeing the familiar face standing on the rooftop of their school.

His hand unconsciously tightened in holding San's left hand, his breathing getting more frantic as he roams his eyes on Yeosang's silhouette. There is no mistaking it, the familiar mop of light golden brown hair, and the familiar piercing gaze that is looking directly at him. He wouldn't have been convinced if it weren't for the sudden warmth that filled him despite the coldness of the weather.

"Wooyoung? What's wrong?" San finally realized how tight Wooyoung is gripping his hand and how he looks as if he is going to break down at any moment. He followed where Wooyoung is looking, his eyes falling over the two silhouettes standing by the rooftop. Unlike Wooyoung, who could see from far away, San is having a difficult time recognizing the person.

"San, tell me that I'm not dreaming." Wooyoung's shaky voice broke the tense silence, "Tell me that I'm not dreaming and that... that right there is..." Wooyoung pulled his right hand off San's, raising both of his hands to cover his mouth to muffle the sob that unexpectedly came out. He slowly sunk down on the ground, his shoulder shaking as San stare right ahead at the rooftop.

"It can't be..." He's in denial, he doesn't know what to do. Should he run there and hug Yeosang? Should he shout at him? He doesn't know what to do and so his body froze in place, tears running down his face without notice.

'Yeosang' shook his head, his hand falling down to his sides as he backs away from the railing. It was as if seeing San and Wooyoung startled him. The other person that 'Yeosang' is with only gestured something to him like he's telling him to go and talk to Wooyoung and San.

"We have to go there. We have to!" Wooyoung sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand before grabbing San's wrist and pulling him up bridal style before running towards the building with his vampire speed. At this point, Wooyoung didn't care if people see him using his ability, all that is running in his mind is that Yeosang is there, alive and breathing.

Wooyoung pushed past the rooftop's door, dropping San gently back on his feet then letting his eyes wander to the area. However, there was no one in sight.

"Yeosang?" Wooyoung softly called out, another sob choking back up. "Please come out... Please..." His shoulder sagged after waiting a few minutes without any signs of Yeosang. Was he just seeing things? Was it a hallucination to trick them?

"Wooyoung-"

"Fuck!" Wooyoung shouted, dropping down on his knees as he let his fist connect with the floor, his tears run down continuously, letting his anger disperse to a sob instead. "Why? Why!" San couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around Wooyoung, his own heart-shattering at seeing his soulmate like this and for also getting his hopes up in seeing Yeosang. _He vanished, he's gone for eternity_.

"I'm sorry." Both of them looked up to the low voice that suddenly filled the air, their eyes searching for where it came from. They knew that familiar voice, it was what haunted them every night, and they would immediately recognize it without hesitation. However, they couldn't see Yeosang anywhere even if they heard the voice clearly.

"Yeosang?" San took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying out, "Are you invisible right now?" He remembered that there is an ability for the angels to make them invisible to other creatures.

"Yes." Their bodies stiffened, hearing his voice respond to them. Wooyoung bit his lips harshly, looking up from the ground.

"Can you show yourself?" Wooyoung whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. He closed his eyes, scared that he'll wake up and see that all of this is just a dream. "Please." He heard San gasp in surprise before letting out a cry, his mouth only calling out one word that proved Wooyoung that it's true.

"Yeosang!" San moved away from his place, stumbling forward until his body collided with Yeosang's. He didn't bother pulling away even when the burn became unbearable for them to ignore. "Yeosang..." They made eye-contact, San pulling Yeosang without any hesitation as their lips connected. Yeosang made a surprised noise, but he didn't pull away, he even pulled San closer to him and melted under his touch.

Wooyoung finally opened his eyes, just in time to see San pull away from Yeosang. _Yeosang_ , he's standing in front of them, alive and breathing. _Alive and breathing_. Wooyoung's eyes welled up in tears as it widens at the sight of his missing soulmate.

"Yeosang," Wooyoung pushed himself off of the floor, hesitantly walking towards Yeosang as if he'll disappear at any moment. He couldn't help but crumble at seeing the smile bloom on Yeosang, his arms spreading to welcome Wooyoung. He ran towards Yeosang, his arms wrapping themselves tightly on his waist.

"I'm here now," Yeosang whispered in his ears, his fingers running through his hair that soothed Wooyoung. Still, he continued to cry on Yeosang's chest, staining his white shirt with his own tears. "I remember now."

Wooyoung slightly pulled away, inviting San to their hug-fest. "What's important is that you're here now." _Because months without you is torture. Crying all day, distancing ourselves, losing hope every day, it's empty without you. Our hearts wouldn't feel complete without you in our arms._ He wanted to say, but he didn't bother doing so. Knowing Yeosang, he could already tell what they wanted to say without using any words.

"Even without the connection?" San gulped, his eyes closing tightly as he embraces Wooyoung and Yeosang in his arms. "Even if the both of you couldn't feel the bond between us anymore?"

"All I know is that our heart belongs to you, and you..." Wooyoung cupped Yeosang's cheeks, wiping the tears that strayed down with his thumb, "You will always be in our hearts. You are our soulmate, with or without the bond. You're the person we love." Yeosang's eyes brimmed with more tears, his cheeks raising up as the smile widens even more with happiness.

"How could you accept me so easily after being gone for months?"

"Because we love you." San buried his head on Yeosang's neck as Wooyoung takes up the front, both of their arms wrapped around Yeosang. "We love you so damn much." He chuckled, planting a kiss on the side of Yeosang's neck.

"What if I didn't have my memories of you when you found me then?"

"We'll still love you. We'll help you get back up. If you still couldn't remember anything, there are plenty of ways we could make new memories. As long as we're with you." Wooyoung spoke up. "We wouldn't give up just because you don't have your memories."

"Both of you are lucky that I have my memories back then. None of you will finally go through any sufferings anymore." Silence engulfed them, relaxing at feeling each other's warmth.

* * *

"By the way, how did you get back?"

"Should I really tell you? I feel like you'll attack them."

"Them?" Wooyoung paused, "You mean to say that Mingi, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, and Jongho got you back and DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US?!"

"Basically." Yeosang shrugged as if he didn't care that his friends are getting into big trouble that is called Wooyoung.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Babe, you know you can't do that."

"I'm going to rip their throats out, those sons of a bitches." 

"Don't put them through much pain." 

Well, at least San tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┐(￣∀￣)┌

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad. (@Princess_Dom)
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments <3


End file.
